A Destiny Among The Stars
by burdened with destiny
Summary: A betrayal so great that the Sith are almost destroyed, their plans laid in ruin. They believed that they had killed the man responsible, but they were wrong. The man still lives, having fled to the unknown regions he finds a boy hated by his village. He raises the boy not as Sith or Jedi but something knew, something in the middle. This is Narutos path, one to create a new order.
1. The Beginning

A Destiny Among The Stars

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a young child i used to stare at the stars for hours, just imaging what was up there? Just what was beyond that great veil of darkness? I bet from there all the problems the worries of today seem so... insignificant. I knew i was destined for more then what i was being offered. What i was forced to accept. The chains i was bound in.

I dreamed of escaping this village and going into the night sky, escaping all my problems. I dreamed of a place where I could be truly accepted and not hated. I dreamed of a better tomorrow, to escape the pain of today.

But what came, what happened to me was something I never saw coming. How could I have? I was just a boy who loved the night sky, and was comforted by it even in the darkness of my village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Hidden Leaf Village ] [ Naruto Age 6 ] [ Outskirts of Hidden Leaf ]

A boy dressed in a dirty torn up white T shirt, black shorts that went to his knees, and blue ninja sandals walked through the forest trees on the edge of the village. His hands were in his pockets with a large frown on his face. "Stupid villagers, stupid village." He muttered as he kicked a rock forward.

"Stupid villagers thinking it was funny to throw tomatoes and other stuff at me today. Those assholes!" He thought to himself. He luckily managed to dodge them and escape. He was just tired of the constant harassment, and the fact that no one ever lifted a finger to help him, not even the old man. He just always frowned and said things will get better. Even though they both knew it wouldn't.

Well as of this moment they weren't getting any better. He growled and kicked the rock as hard as he could, losing it among the trees. He stomped his food down. Before he felt the ground shake underneath him. He looked down as the ground collapsed around him. His last thought as he fell was could this day get any worse?

He woke up in darkness, his knees were sore. As he rubbed his eyes, squinting as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Looking up, he tried to see if he could try to climb out, only to realize that the hole was gone. He sighed and put his hand towards the nearest wall. Feeling it, he noticed the walls were damp and cold. Walking forward, he noticing a small light in the distance. Approaching the light, he frowned as it seemed to get farther away. What? He increased the pace of his walking.

The light disappeared as he felt the ground change from gravel to something else? He knelt down touching his hand to the ground and to his surprise it was metal? It was freezing cold. He stood up and walked forward putting his hand against the wall noticing the walls were now metal to? He followed the wall and saw a small blue light but before he could get near it, something pierced his neck. He collapsed to the ground immediately.

The boy was picked up and put on a metal table before being strapped down. Glowing red eyes shined in the darkness, as needle after needle pierced the boys skin. A shadowy figure entered the room, hidden by the darkness.

"Tell me of the progress of the experiments when you are done. He is the first human we've seen in hundreds of years, don't mess this up." The figure slowly faded away. The droid hidden in darkness worked for hours without rest.

Two days went by this way. Injection after injection, filling the boys body with chemicals and other various things while also checking the boys body. It had found something interesting their seemed to be a organ system in the boy it had never seen before. It seemed to course all through the boy? The droid didn't know what to make of this.

Another week passed by, when the shadowed figure came back. "Is the boy still alive? How have the experiments gone?"

The droids red eyes shined for a moment before it spoke. "All the experiments have been successful even merging and binding better then we could have hoped for. The boy has an unnatural healing ability. I'm not sure if just him or if his whole race is like this, I don't have enough information to go off of. But there seems to be an odd system that I've never seen in another creature. It runs all through the body, with small little nodes all over the body. The system has some kind of energy flowing all through it as well."

The figure moved closer hidden by darkness. "Show me it on the X-ray." The droid turned on the machine as a blue light hummed into existence on a screen. The droid moved the scanner over the boys body showing the figure the system. "How fascinating... It seems to be generating some kind of power. Leave your reports of the experiment out, now turn on all the lights the boy will be up soon."

The droid nodded, as lights flared on around the ship. The figure was cloaked in darkness still showing nothing but glowing green eyes. They sat in a small medical room the boy on a medical table. Medical devices and other such things surrounded them.

Naruto groggily woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he the light stung. His eyes suddenly focused on the shadowed figure to his left. "Ahhh! What the hell are you!" Naruto pointed out yelling at the figure.

The figure's head titled to the side. "What do you mean?" The voice was deep, and full of strength.

"You're a ghost!" Narutos face turned pale white as he hid behind the medical table.

"Oh, are you frightened by the darkness?" Narutos head rapidly moved up and down. The darkness soon left the figure. He was tall standing at an even 6'2 with piercing green eyes, that had completely black irises. His skin was tan and covered in scars. He had black hair that reached his shoulders with streaks of grey in it. The front of his hair was slicked back. He had a large grey goatee that covered his lips. His body was still covered in the darkness from before only showing his neck up and his hands. "Is this better?" The middle aged man asked, as he sat in a chair.

Naruto nodded as climbed back onto the table. "Where am i mister?"

The man was looking through the reports as he spoke. "You're on my ship."

Naruto's face tightened into confusion. "How did you get a ship all the way here? We're not even near water?"

The man laughed at the boys question. "No not that kind of ship. This ship goes into space. Not on the water."

Naruto's face lit up excitement. "You mean you can go into space! How is that possible!"

The man continued to read before he spoke. "How about we play a game, you ask me a question and I'll answer it, then you'll do the same. Deal?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "This ship uses generators to power itself to be able to fly. Now for you to answer my question. Where are we?"

The boy grinned at him. "We're in the hidden Leaf Village! The strongest ninja village in the world!"

The man's raised a brow curiously at his enthusiastic outburst. "Did you say Ninja?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Their so cool! They use jutsu that can breathe fire and can cut trees in half!"

The man's eyes widened. Those were quite amazing feats. Recalling what the droid had said about an 'odd system', he pursed his lips before asking his next question. "How do they accomplish these feats of ability?"

"That's simple, they use Chakra!" Naruto was so happy to be actually talking to someone who was nice to him that he had quickly forgotten about the game. The man put the report on his lap as he looked at the boy. "What is this Chakra you speak of?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Everyone knows what Chakra is mister! Its um... its uh... OH it's the energy that comes from our bodies to let us use Justu!"

The man looked Naruto over quickly. "Can you demonstrate this "Chakra" you speak of?"

Naruto grinned widely as he put his together and channeled as much of his chakra as he could. Blue energy flared from his body, as the mans eyes widened in surprise. He reached out and tried touching the energy only for his hand to go right through it.

"Hmm the energy seems to have the properties of both a gas and a liquid. Its flowing around the boy seeming in a liquified state but the second i try touching it collapses into a gas." The man thought to himself as Naruto stopped sweat

How fascinating. You seem to be quite strong for your age." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you have any dreams?" The man questioned.

Naruto looked down at his hands before he clenched them. "I want to be strong. Strong enough were everyone has to respect me!" He grinned softly.

"If you want i could teach you. I could show you something that is even stronger then this Chakra you showed me." The mans eyes flashed for a moment, from blue to yellow in a second.

"Something even stronger then Chakra! What is it!?" Naruto got off the table and grinned at him.

"It's called the Force. Its seemingly fundamentally different from your Chakra. While Chakra comes from your body, the force comes from outside your body. Following from every single living thing in the universe, through the Force we are all connected. Grab my hand and I'll show you a fraction of the infinite power of the Force."

Naruto hesitantly reached out for his hand and the moment he touched it everything changed. He could feel every single villager, all the animals everything. It was incredible, he felt so connected to everything. Then the man took back his hand and it was gone.

"I can show you how to do that. I can show you so much more than that. I can help you transcend into something greater than your world has ever seen." The man stood up his green eyes flashing once again. "What is your name?"

Naruto looked down at the floor before looking up. His voice was soft and quiet, but filled with an almost solemn determination. "It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki lets make you a legend?" His lowered his hand to the boy, for a handshake. Naruto grabbed his hand and shook it. "From this moment on you are the apprentice of Darth Gravid." Naruto smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ 6 Months Later ] [ Academy First Day ] [ August 21st ]

Iruka smiled at the classroom full of happy kids. Each excited for the future, the path that had begun today. His class was destined for greatness, there hadn't been so many clan heirs in a class since the 4th Hokage walked through these halls.

He was just about to start as a child flew through the door of the classroom tumbling in. The kid had long spiky blonde hair that reached his shoulders, with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black t shirt, with blue anbu styled pants and ninja sandals. He had bandages rapped all around his arms going to his shoulders. He had a wide grin on his face. "Am i late?" The bell rung just after he said that. He grinned and ran to the back of the hall taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

"That was Naruto Uzumaki, that boy. I wonder if he's as bad as people say." Iruka frowned and started his lesson. He started with Chakra what it was made up of and how it was important to the ninja. A month ago the students all had their Chakra unlocked well most the clan heirs and Naruto already had theirs unlocked. His apparently had been unlocked his whole life.

"Can anyone tell me what the first Hokage was famous for?" A few hands shot up but to his surprise all the way in the back was Naruto's hand. "Um yes Naruto?"

Naruto stood up grinning. "The 1st Hokage was famous for not only his Wood Style Justu that so far only he has been able to use, but also the foundation of this village and the defeat of Madara Uchiha." Naruto sat back down a grin on his face.

"Yes thats perfect good job Naruto!" Iruka grinned at the boy. "Maybe he wasn't going going to be as bad as he thought." He continued with the lesson.

The bell rang for lunch as the kids ran out of the classroom towards the playground. Iruka watched Naruto as he pulled out a small black leather bound book from his back pocket and ran outside. "Hmm I wonder what he's reading?"

Shikamaru was not having a good day. Not only did he have to wake up super early today, but he was sitting next to the most energetic person he's ever met. Who was trying so hard it was making him look bad. He went and laid under a large oak tree on the playground under the shade while looking at clouds.

"What are ya doin?" A voice called out to him, he ignored it. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. A finger poked into his head a moment later.

"Oww." He groaned as he rubbed his head sitting up against the tree.

Naruto sat next to him grinning. "You should have answered me the first time."

Shikamaru just grumbled under his breath. Shikamaru went back to looking at the clouds. Before Naruto could ask him Shikamaru answered his previous question. "I'm watching the clouds."

Shikamaru could see the questions ran through Naruto's head, though he eventually settled on the simplest one. "Why?"

"Because clouds get to do whatever they want. Just go with the flow never being bothered." Shikamaru said frowning.

Naruto kneeled and looked up at the clouds in the hot summer day, his face scrunched up in bemused confusion. "That sounds boring to me. Wanting to be a cloud."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked as he glared at him softly.

"Because thats it you just float along endlessly. You can't ever do anything with your life, like becoming a hero! Or doing something great saving someones life! You'd just float forever by yourself, it sounds lonely to me." He grinned at Shikamaru.

He smiled at Naruto. "Maybe you're right a little bit. But then you'd have no problems no worries."

Naruto shook his head. He reached his hand out towards them. "But then you wouldn't feel anything, right? I mean you grow through problems and worries are just a part of life."

They debated for the rest of lunch and during class as well. They walked out of school still talking about it. They stood at the gates of the school. Before going their separate ways. Naruto stopped and yelled at him. "Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Let's be friends!"

Shikamaru just kept walking. "Sure." He said and Naruto beamed as he left.

Naruto had made his first friend, and his eventual best friend.

The first year of the academy came and went. The class had showed major promise and to the surprise of many Naruto Uzumaki was the 3rd highest ranked student. Having led the class in all things academic but was behind in a few subjects including Chakra control, and target practice. Iruka scanned over the rankings for the class, mainly just the top ten.

1: Sasuke Uchiha

2: Shino Aburame

3: Naruto Uzumaki

4: Sakura Haruno

5: Shikamaru Nara

6: Hinata Hyuga

7: Ino Yamanaka

8: Choji Akimichi

9: Kiba Inuzuka

10: Ami

Iruka smiled at the few surprises, Shikamaru and Naruto both being the biggest. Shikamarus own father thought he was lying when he told him the news of his son ranking 5th. He sent out the grades and with that year one was over. The first year was mainly introducing topics getting to know their Chakra, some history and a couple of other things. He grinned he was excited for year to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Caves Below Leaf Village ]

Naruto kneeled in front of his Master. His master stood in front of him in the darkness of the caves. "You ranked third? Good job, remember if you rank first it will raise to many questions. Your academics can be explained but physical skill would make others to suspicious. But I am proud of you." His master moved through the cave.

"Have you figured out a way to repair the ship master?" Naruto asked with his head down.

"No I have not, but I can feel that I will soon find a way." Naruto grinned at that, though he schooled his expression as Gravid turned to continue speaking to him. "Does your teacher suspect anything?"

"Not at all master, his feelings for me get in the way of that. He emphasizes with me, I remind him of his young self."

His master nodded back and forth. "Lets continue your training."

"As you wish master." Naruto grinned as he stood. "Um…may I ask a question master?"

"You know I encourage such things. Ask my apprentice."

Naruto looked around, motioning idly to the ship around them. "How did you end up here?"

His master rubbed his goatee before speaking. "I hired a crew to take me far into the Outer Rim using a forgotten ship. For reason's I do not know, they kept going into uncharted territory. Then after we made it deep into uncharted territory a shockwave erupted from the planet that caused us to crash, the crew died on impact and I have been here since."

"How long ago was that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't exactly know I would have to estimate over a couple hundred years." Before Naruto could speak he was force pushed away. "Enough questions for now. Let us begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Hidden Leaf Village ] [ Age 11 ]

"Are you serious that little brat and his friend are a part of a two-man team?" A villager hissed to another. "Yeah! How could the Hokage allow this to happen! He's making that little demon to strong!" The group of villagers nodded. "And he's even gone as far as corrupting the Nara Heir! That poor boy!"

Since the first day of the academy Shikamaru had changed drastically. While still mostly lazy, he was more focused on a goal than ever. He had even placed second in their class. He was already being considered a true prodigy among the village and his clan alike. Shikamaru had changed his outfit to look more like a ninja then what he had previously wore. He now wore a long sleeved black T Shirt under a blue combat vest that was modeled after the Chunin's. He had a long knife strapped to his right arm, and wore black anbu styled pants with blue ninja sandals. Shikamarus headband was wrapped lazily around his left arm.

Much to the villagers' displeasure Naruto was also being hailed as prodigy much to everyones surprise an intellectual prodigy. He was the top academic student every year and had set record breaking scores in all his classes. If it wasn't for the clone justu, Naruto would have been a favorite for Rookie Of The Year but had settled for third. He and Shikamaru had also formed an unshakable bond and were as close as brothers. Having been best friends since their first day at the academy, but to most people's surprise Naruto called the shots out of the two of them. Naruto now wore a black long sleeved shirt with a fall orange leaf on the back of it. He wore dark red anbu styled pants with black combat boots. Narutos headband was wrapped around his neck. They were walking to training ground seven to meet their Sensei.

Sasuke was also offered to graduate early but he turned it down for some reason. So Shikamaru and Naruto has formed the first ever two man Genin team. "Troublesome I can't believe you made me graduate early. You've made my parents expect unrealistic things from me."

Naruto slung his arm around his shoulders and grinned. "Shut up. We're the best of the best. Lets enjoy it before we get the shit kicked out of us okay?"

Shikamaru just sighed. The was still going to be so troublesome.

They made it to clearing as another team sat on a bridge. There on the bridge sat other Genin who graduated this year. "Hey!" Naruto called out to them as he ran over to Tenten. Who grinned at him waving at him. "It's been a while Tenten, how're things going. You guys meet your Sensei yet?" He leaned on the rails of the small red bridge.

She nodded her head. "Yeah he's this huge guy who dresses in this green body suit, let's just say it's a sight you'll never unsee. Hey Shika." He just nodded to her.

Lee joined the conversation almost immediately. "I can't believe it's true that you guys graduated early! That's crazy, especially from what people were saying of Shikamaru before." Naruto and Tenten grinned at that. Neji just glared at them both before looking away.

The Sensei of team nine appeared in a whirlwind of leaves in front of the bridge, with another man with grey gravity defying hair and a face mask. "Hello my youthful students! It is i Might Guy!" He struck a pose as Lees eyes shinned with amazement. "This man with me is Kakashi Hatake my eternal rival." Guy stuck his thumb out as his teeth shined.

Kakashi just coughed. "Well as you know there is another test." The five students nodded to this. "Now follow me so we can begin."

The five Genin plus Guy followed Kakashi to a clearing with three wooden stumps. Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out three bells. "There are three bells are for three ninja. The whole two-man squad was a lie to lure you into a false sense of security. Just because you two managed to graduate early doesn't mean anything. You two will be fighting the others for a spot on our squad. You can go about getting these bells however you want but if you don't come with the intent to kill." He paused for a moment before eye smiling at them. "Then you'll never pass." A huge wave of killing intent hit them after that. Forcing the students to double over, as sweat ran down their foreheads. The pressure was unbearable, it felt like the gravity around them had increased tenfold. "Begin." Guy stood leaning against a tree watching the test unfold.

Kakashi pulled out his book and quickly started to read it. He ducked under a kick and blocked a punch with his forearm. Naruto grinned at him as a shadow shot out towards Kakashi who grabbed Naruto with his open hand and threw him at Shikamaru. They collided and fell on the ground. Naruto pulled Shikamaru up and smirked. Not nearly as bad a start as it could've been, but it could've gone better.

"Let's go with plan 12 okay?" Shikamaru said as he Naruto ran forward.

Naruto dug into his pouch instantly throwing ten kunia at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged most of them and caught four of them with his open hand, he instantly saw Shikamarus shadow shoot at him as he jumped away. Throwing the kunia at Shikamaru who dodged. Kakashi heard a slight hissing sound as he turned his head and saw three kunai with explosive tags flying at him.

Shards of wood came from the explosion flying all over the clearing. A minute or two passed as Naruto came out from the trees. He jumped over to were Shikamaru was. "Dammit we didn't get him, let's try plan 4 when we see him next."

Kakashi appeared between the two of them in a swirl of leafs reading his book. "First lesson Taijustu." His fist slammed into Naruto's hastily put up guard as he flew away. His book was not in hand anymore as Shikamaru threw a kunai with an explosive tag down as Kakashi's eyes widened. He jumped away only for it explode into a flash of light. "Shit flashbang." He growled out.

Naruto drove his fist into Kakashi's side only for it to pop into smoke. His smirk instantly turned into a frown. He looked over to see only Shikamaru's head above the ground. "Jump!" Naruto jumped into the air as Kakashi flew up from the ground barely missing his ankle.

Kakashi was eyeing the two boys warily. "So far the reports on his fighting ability have been wrong, his aim is dead on and has great instincts. That and his teamwork with Shikamaru's is a deadly thing. Can't let my guard down."

Naruto smiled as he readied a fighting stance. "Looks like we got you to put away your book Sensei! Now get ready for this!"

Naruto ran forward charging wildly at him. Just as Kakashi was about to hit him his fist shattered a log. He instantly turned around to block a fist as Naruto switched spots with a log again. Kunia suddenly fired from all directions explosive tags on a few. Kakashi jumped up as Lee appeared in front of him kicking his leg into his guard sending him back to the ground. He jumped back in time to dodge the explosives.

Suddenly, Lee, not Naruto, landed in front of him, grinning enthusiastically as he engaged Kakashi by Naruto's side. He had completely forgotten about the other three students. His eyes widened as he realized what happened.

"The moment I lost sight of Naruto he went and got the other two, maybe three to join him in his plan."

His eye narrowed as Lee rushed him with Naruto. He ducked and weaved through their punched and kicks. While also dodging Shikamaru's shadow and the second he tried to create distance Kunai would be thrown at him by Tenten.

"Naruto must have dug him out." He thought as he weaved through their punches but was slowly being pushed back. "Their leading me somewhere but where?"

Naruto and Lee instantly backed off as Neji appeared from the trees fingers blazing with Chakra. He attacked rapidly as Kakashi dodged just enough then he suddenly couldn't move anymore, his eyes instantly widened as he looked back to see Shikamaru's shadow had went around the trees to come behind him. While he could easily break out of the binding, he felt he'd seen enough, and so stood there, awaiting their approach.

Neji immediately stopped, as he took the bells and passed one to Tenten who came out of the trees and one to Lee.

Naruto grinned and walked up. "Don't worry Sensei Shikamaru and I are happy to go to the reserves, we told everyone that if they worked with us we'd give them our bells."

Shikamaru released Kakashi and stood up sweat dripping from his forehead. Holding a Jonin hadn't been anything like what he'd expected, even with the extra practice and training Naruto had encouraged him to do. He was still a ways off from being as strong as he could be.

Kakashi just eye smiled. "Don't worry, I've decided it would be a real shame if you two didn't become my students so you five pass."

Shikamaru popped his neck and started talking. "The whole point of the test was teamwork right? Naruto and I figured that out pretty fast."

Kakashi immediately nodded as Guy jumped to where they were. "Ninja can't survive on their own teamwork is the most important thing I will teach you trust me. Don't let it get to your heads either that you managed to catch me I was holding back a considerable amount. I'm not an S Ranked ninja for nothing." The five students nodded. "You five are dismissed we'll see you tomorrow." The five if them each split apart and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Caves Below Leaf Village ]

Naruto grinned as we walked through the caves that were dimly lit with torches. In a large cavern sat his master on a rock meditating. His piercing green eyes opened as he looked at his student. "So you've returned? Have you done it?"

Naruto smirked at his master. "Like you had any doubts I would pass."

His master glared at him for a moment. "Forget your arrogance. Arrogance is a fool's trait, that has led many to their downfall. You believe yourself to be powerful? Do you wish for me to remind you of how weak you are?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry master, I won't let it happen again."

Gravid nodded, as he looked at Naruto. "It's fine, and understandable you are very strong for your age. Just don't let it happen again." Silence surrounded the caves for a moment as his Master looked up at caves ceiling before looking at him. "But do you remember what I first told you? About our way?"

Naruto nodded, before speaking. "Of course I do…" How could he forget? It was the first, and possibly the most important lesson his master had taught him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Naruto Age 6 ] [ Caves Below Leaf Village ]

Darth Gravid and Naruto sat in meditative positions. It had been a month since Naruto had met Gravid and already unlocked his connection with the force. "Do you remember what I've told you about the Sith and the Jedi?"

Naruto's blue eyes shined in the darkness. "The Sith use the dark side or their emotions to fuel their power while the Jedi use the light side and use tranquility to fuel theirs."

His master nodded at his answer. "So master what are we Jedi or Sith?"

His master lifted his head and rubbed his goatee before speaking. "Once a long time ago I was a Sith, stronger than any other at my time. But even though I was raised and trained as a Sith, I always felt a strong connection to the light side. It eventually drove me mad, and I lost my self. Since then I've strived to emulate the example of Revan, who could use both the light and the dark masterfully. I still struggle even now with it but I believe after my centuries of meditation that I have found some balance. For what we are I do not know. My ideals have both the Sith and the Jedi ways entangled in them. Maybe you'll be the one to figure it out." His master said to the young boy. They both continued meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in front of his master. "That we are not Sith or Jedi."

His master nodded as he closed his eyes. "We do not have the right to be arrogant, we do not possess the numbers the Jedi have or the power the Sith possess. Arrogance leads to the dark side."

Naruto nodded to his master. As Gravid watched Naruto, he hummed softly. Perhaps now…perhaps now was a good time to implement a part of his plan he'd been holding back on while he trained Naruto. Now that Naruto was part of a team he could focus more fully on getting parts and pieces of the ship repaired. However, he still needed one thing before he could do that.

"I'm going to need you do something for me Naruto." His master said as he stood, he reached for the Force as a small little black box flew into his hand. It was small fitting just in the palm of his hand and was covered in glowing red lines, it seemed to be made of some kind of metal. "I'm going to need you to give this to someone, a civilian whose body I could easily take."

"So thats your holocron master? The one that hosts your soul? How did you even do that?"

His master put the holocron in his hand before speaking. "When I started to lose myself to my madness I sealed a small part of my soul into this using Sith Alchemy, and when my apprentice slayed me the rest of it combined into it." Naruto nodded at his answer, accepting that much for now. He was insatiable when he had questions, and Gravid never failed to tease him with just enough of answers to make him eager for more. "I trust once I gain a body and leave, you'll be able to further our plans here?"

Naruto smirked at that. "Of course Master. I've already been looking into one for you." He gripped the holocron in hand and left the caves, eager to help his master's plan move forwards. Soon he'd fix the ship. Soon, they'd return to the galaxy his master had told him of, and he could see all its wonders with his own eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ 12:50 Am Leaf Village Red Light District ]

Kain Juzo stumbled out of bar, smelling of cheap booze. The man had short buzzed brown hair with dark brown eyes. He was very good looking having a sharp jaw, and having a very good build for a civilian. He wore simple brown pants and a light blue shirt. He was a young man around twenty-seven years of age. He had a large grin as he stumbled into town, before turning into an alley way. He tripped and fell over laying on the streets ground. Not noticing the lights around him disappearing. He stood up dusting his pants up and looked up to see glowing green eyes. Just as he started to scream it was already over.

Gravid frowned at the mans intoxicated state. The body was in terrible condition at the moment. Before Kain could say anything in his mind Gravid shattered his mind, before forcing the remains deep within the mind. The body was now an empty husk for Gravid to do with as he pleased. Kains eyes turned bright green as Gravid finished taking control of the body.

"Good work Naruto, this body will serve us well." Naruto appeared from the shadows sealing the holocron back onto his skin. "With this we can finally start making plans to leave this world." Gravid skimmed through Kain's memories before absorbing all of them. He turned and left his apprentice. "Remember to make your reports, I'll be sure to hire you for some work so we can communicate easier. It seems I was right as well, within a body of someone from your world I can't use the Force as effectively. I'll have to test this some more. Perhaps…" With that his master was gone.

Naruto grinned as he went back to his apartment. He had chosen that body for many reasons to his surprise that man was one of the most influential business men in the village, owning markets all over the ninja nations. He owned business from construction to exporting goods on ships and everything in between. The man was usually extremely well guarded but he had nights like these that he would go off and get piss drunk without telling anyone. Now they had the resources to fix the ship. Naruto laughed as he entered his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Training Ground 7 ] [ 8:30 Am ]

Naruto glanced at his teammates having been the first to arrive. Lee was practicing his Taijustu along with Tenten as Neji played shogi with Shikamaru. Guy walked out on the clearing between the trees, along with Kakashi, whose face was in between a book.

Guy called them all over. "Okay students! Today we'll begin your training but before we do that, Kakashi will explain how our squad will work." Kakashi just nodded before putting his book away and began to speak.

"The five of you will still be two separate squads but will be trained together and will take most missions together. Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru both will have clan duties or as in Tentens case helping run her shop at times so in these cases Naruto will join the three man squad. I will be in charge of your Ninjustu, and Genjustu training while Guy will handle your Taijustu along with some fundamentals. Understand?" The five of them nodded immediately. "Our first lesson will be tree climbing, do you mind demonstrating Guy?"

Guy just nodded and walked up the tree surprising the young genin. "This is a lesson in Chakra control, and one all genin should know. You push the Chakra to your feet, and attempt to stick to the tree. It takes a precise amount of Chakra to do so, too little and you'll fall off. Too much and you'll be blown off of it. Use your kunai to mark the way."

The five genin nodded as they ran to separate trees. Guy went over to Lee immediately encouraging him in his progress. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched Naruto, eye raised curiously at what he saw.

Unlike the others who were running up the tree he only had one foot against the tree and didn't move for five minutes. Then he simply put his other foot on the tree and put his right foot back on the ground. He waited another five minutes before putting both feet on the tree and walking halfway up to the tree before jumping down. "So while the others were immediately jumping into it he just stood there and tested it with each foot. Even Shikamaru with his alleged IQ over 200 didn't think of that, just how smart are you Naruto?"

By one pm Neji, and Naruto had mastered the tree climbing method with Shikamaru close behind. To his surprise Tenten was only about halfway, and Lee was about a fourth of the way up. Guy took over the training of those three while Kakashi called over Neji and Naruto. He had them follow him to the water under the bridge. "Okay you guys now for the next exercise, water walking. It had the same principle as tree climbing but instead of having a fixed rate of Chakra it is constantly changing due to the waters not only different state of matter but also due to it constantly moving."

Kakashi stood and walked onto the water as Neji activated his bloodline and Naruto watched intently. Neji immediately walked on the water only to fall in. He sunk past his waist growling he tried again.

Naruto on the other just sat and rested his feet on top of the water for over twenty minutes before pushing himself up and standing on the water without moving. He stood there for close to half an hour before moving and meditating on top of the water. He did this for another hour as Neji almost finished the excise and could jog on top of the water but couldn't run yet. But Naruto opened his eyes and got off of the water, grinning at Kakashi. "Hmm did you complete the exercise?"

Naruto grinned cheekily at him. "But of course, it wasn't too hard."

He grinned as he walked past Kakashi, who stayed and watched as Neji finished his training. They walked back to the clearing, to find that Shikamaru had completed the exercises while Tenten was three fourths of the way up while Lee was halfway.

Guy called all the students together. "Okay that is enough Chakra control for today my youthful students! Now let's begin on Taijustu training! You will each be paired up and spared against another student for the rest of the week. Lee and Neji you are one team. Shikamaru and Tenten you are another, and Naruto you're with me!" Guy struck a pose as his teeth shined. Kakashi sat under a tree and began to read his book. "Now Neji don't disable his Chakra okay? Then go make space for each other and begin."

They others all scattered as Shikamaru loudly complained about fighting a girl, Tenten then loudly cracked her knuckles. Naruto stood in front of Guy a blank expression on his face, as he readied a fighting stance. Guy readied his own stance as he motioned for Naruto to attack. Naruto never moved from his spot, simply waiting for Guy to come to him. After a few moments Guy rushed Naruto with speed around Chunin level. He threw a punch aimed for Narutos head as he dodged it at the very last moment. Guy would attack and at the very last second Naruto would dodge. Guy suddenly lashed out with a powerful left hook, as Naruto dodged it only for guy's right leg to come up aiming at his ribs. Naruto fell flat on his back dodging the kick before thrusting his right hand into Guys ribs pushing him back. Naruto immediately got back up and readied himself.

"So thats his style, it's all about dodging at the very last moment and waiting for the opponent to grow impatient before lashing out. Which leaves them open for him to take advantage of it. The closest style I've ever seen like this was the Uchiha style, but this seems more tailored to someone without the Sharingan. The style is impressive for being obviously self-made but does have flaws, that I will expose to him." Guy thought as he flashed forward.

Naruto's eyes widened as he barely dodged Guys left fist from punching him in the ribs. Only for Guy to attack with a combo of punches each getting faster and faster. His punches started to break through Naruto's defense. Naruto frowned as Guy suddenly was getting after hit in before he could do anything to stop this a kick in the ribs sent him tumbling to the ground.

Naruto coughed as he slowly picked himself up, dusting himself off. Guy stood in front of him a wide grin on his face. "You're Taijustu style is very youthful! Against most Genin and even some Chunin it would be extremely effective but if you ever face someone faster than you the style becomes increasingly ineffective or a style that relies on unpredictability. For you to ever master that style you will have to always be faster than your opponent. Which is why i have a gift for you!" Guy suddenly pulled out of his kunia pouch, which Naruto had no idea how he fit in there, two flimsy weights.

"What help will those be? They look incredibly light." He hefted them slowly, staring at the marks written on each weight curiously.

Guy just grinned as he tossed them to Naruto who caught them in his hands. "Channel Chakra into them." Naruto quickly did so pumping a good amount in as he immediately dropped the weights which formed small craters around them. Guy picked them up and grinned at him. "These are Chakra weights and you will wear these on your ankles every day and only take them off to sleep. You will only remove them when i tell you to, for all you know these are a part of your own body." Guy immediately leaned down and put the weights on his ankles.

"For now the weights only weigh about twenty-five pounds each, i want you to run around the clearing forty times! Now begin!"

Naruto's eyes widened before he started running around the training ground. Guy went and started to instruct the other students most notably Lee. He was also pulling Tenten off of Shikamaru who she was beating into the ground with a bright smile on her face.

Kakashi watched as Naruto was barely moving faster than a jog and was already covered in sweat by the tenth lap. He called him over to him. Naruto stood in front of Kakashi panting slightly.

"A good trick to know when wearing weights is to channel Chakra to your legs, it will help reduce the weight until you get used to them." Kakashi said lazily as he pretended to read his book.

Naruto nodded before running off his speed slowly increased as he ran around the training ground, before long the others had joined him besides Neji who was sparing with Guy. Guy was instructed to not train Neji in Taijustu at all, he would only help with everything else. The most he could do was offer tips. This is how the rest of the day went, after the laps they all had to do a hundred crunches as Guy strapped weights to their forearms and chest. After that a hundred push up, pull ups and a bunch of other exercises.

Their training ended at 6 Pm, Lee stayed behind to continue working with Guy as the others left. Shikamaru went home and immediately passed out on his bed. Naruto stayed in the training ground for a few minutes meditating as he regained most of his energy. He followed Kakashi as he walked back to the village. "Hey Sensei!"

Kakashi stopped walking and looked back as Naruto ran over to him. "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto grinned up at him. Even with how exhausted and tired he was, there was a glimmer of enthusiasm that simply wouldn't fade in his eyes. "Is there any way you can help me learn some new Justu? I mean so far all I really have offensively is my Taijustu which has a ton of flaws and that's pretty much it."

Kakashi looked at him before putting his hand on his shoulder suddenly they appeared in a different training ground. A large lake stood in front of them with a brown bridge going over it, besides that there were few trees around them. "I'm going to show you three Justu, that if used correctly can be extremely effective. Now watch my hands."

Naruto grinned at him as he ran through two seals before throwing a Kunia at a nearby tree before it turned into twenty. _"Multi Kunia Justu."_

Naruto's eyes widened at the tree before a massive grin formed on his face. "That was awesome!"

Kakashi just eye smiled at him. "When you master the Justu you won't need to use seals anymore, the idea behind this Justu is simple just imagine your kunai splitting into however many you want as long as you have the Chakra for it the numbers are endless. You can also use this with other weapons such as Senbon. Now onto the next Justu." He slowly formed seals as five clones sprung up from the ground. _"Mud Clone Justu."_

"With this justu you just have to imagine molding the mud into the clones before. With this Justu as long as you have the Chakra for it you can make as many as you want. Now for the final one." He ran through two seals as he stomped his foot to the ground and mud shot up from the ground forming a wall in front of them before crumbling. _"Mud Wall Justu."_

"That's the last one, it's always good to know a few defensive Justu they've saved my life more than once. Now show me the seals for each Justu." Naruto nodded and ran through each of the seals, before Kakashi nodded. "Okay I'll leave the rest up to you. I expect you at least being passable by this Justu tomorrow!" He eye grinned at him as he disappeared in a tornado of leafs. He left before he could even thank him.

Naruto just smirked before starting to train. "Good i train better when I'm alone anyways." He started training immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Three Days later ] [ Gravid's New Mansion ]

At midnight Gravid sat in a large study full of leather bound books in bookcases that touched the high ceiling. The room smelled of old wood, and ink. Gravid sat at a large redwood desk, that was covered in documents, maps and other such things. A large window was to his right that showed the majority of the village. He was wearing an outfit that hid any sign of wealth he possessed. Wearing a black T shirt with blue jeans and no shoes. He was reading through a book about seals.

The books title was "Of Seals and Me" by Shinzo Yamamoto. He was curious to see the differences between Sith Alchemy and these ninjas seals. The book was quite old and in terrible condition the book was tore all over with water damage as well. He was already over halfway through the small three-hundred-page book. It explained how to use seals, their theory, and even their history. He put the book down as he ran glanced through the business documents. "Hmm." He tapped the table in front of him before a small smirk spread on his face. He stood up and called for a servant to come to him.

The former owner of this body had immense wealth not only from old family money but he expended the family business to all over the ninja nations making him one of the richest men in the world. A servant came in to the room kneeling before him. "I would like you to send out a message to all seal masters in the ninja nations, that I will pay them handsomely for their work." The servant left as Gravid smirked plans already forming in his mind.

By the next morning early Gravid was already up on his way to meet the Hokage for a meeting. He has changed his outfit to a darkly colored kimono, that was decorated with red cherry blossoms. He had two body guards follow him to the Hokage manor. He made his way through the tower before standing before the secretary. Gravid felt something was off as he looked at the secretary he reached through the force and felt the darkside pouring off of her body, specifically her shoulder. His eyes narrowed as she waved him into the room, this women with purple hair will be worth watching. He entered the room, with the guards staying behind to see the Hokage smiling at him, but he could fee that the man was suspicious of this meeting, even though his smile betrayed nothing. Gravid shook his hand as they both sat down in their respective chairs. The Hokage folded his hands on the table and smiled at the man in front of him.

"So what brings you here today Kain." The Hokage asked politely his voice full of warmth, betraying none of his suspicions.

Gravid reached into his outfit and pulled out blue prints, handing them over to the Hokage. "I have plans to build an academy for civilians that emphasize critical thinking and a variety of subjects. From strategy to science. Of course, I'm not here about funding I'm here if I can have land next to the east side of the wall that is fairly secluded."

The Hokage leaned back as his eyes focused on Gravid's host body. "What do you hope to accomplish with this?"

Gravid smiled at the man. "I believe in doing this I can make our village even greater than before with civilians actively helping not only in warfare but improving the day to day lives of the villagers. I also have plans with my own money to upgrade certain parts of our villages infrastructure Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi pondered for a moment. "Why would he go so far to make changes in our village when before all he cared about was his own profits. This is a drastic change of character, extremely suspicious. I sense no ill will from him…and he wouldn't have much to gain from doing these besides increasing his standing in the village. Does he wish to increases his own political standing?" The Hokage thought to himself just before he started to speak Gravid beat him to it.

"I'm doing this to help the village I love, but I'm also doing this to get the civilians who are in power out of it. They're actively hurting the village then helping it with their own greed. Once i do these things and then hopefully I can become head of the Civilian Council. Letting me do this not only improves the village but will let me make a whole new Civilian Council that can actually help then be a hindrance to the village."

The Hokage reached over and lit his pipe before inhaling. "All valid points you raise, but what exactly would you help with?"

Gravid immediately smirked internally, he had caught the man in his trap. "I for one would want to improve our electrical grid the Hidden Lightings one is almost 120% more effective than our own which is simply unacceptable. Then I would like to start a school to train civilian doctors and nurses who could help in the hospital. It could potentially increase the numbers of the Leaf Villages medical staff by three-fold and would save countless lives. It would also allow more medical ninja to go out in the field. I would also like the improve all of the civilian schools, and once I am head of the Civilian Council, I'd be more capable of helping you to make the academy what it once was."

"Hmm even if this is some ploy to gain a large standing in the village the benefits out way the costs." The Hokage put his pipe down, and smiled at Gravid. "These all seem like extremely innovative project's, however, I have to ask; do you have funding or the resources to make this happen?"

Gravid smirked. "Of course I've already lined up civilian doctors and retired medical ninja who can teach at the school. I've already drawn up blue prints of a future electricity grid that would increase its efficiency by over 200% and would be up in running just over a month. I've been sending messages to great civilian scholars who can come here and teach at the civilian academies." Gravid called for one of his civilian guards who handed the Hokage a folder full of the people he's lined up and the blue print for the electric grid. The Hokage picked up his pipe and quickly looked through it all. "You can keep all of that of course. I have copies of all of it stored as safely as I can. Can't be too careful. We don't want other villages getting ahold of those yet." The Hokage nodded and kept reading.

"All these civilians are extremely well educated and the retired medical ninja were famous in their own right. Hmm what?" He thought as he inspected the blue prints further. His eyes widened, as he looked through it. "These plans are so advanced... Who created these?"

Gravid smiled softly. "I did I managed to get a copy of the Lightning Villages and added my own improvements to it. With this, blackouts will become a thing of the past." His voice was full of confidence and passion as he spoke. "My last request is I wish to open a factory in the Hidden Leaf our unemployment is at an all-time high around 32% of civilians. Leading many families to struggle in poverty with my factory we should be able to pull that number down to around 5% and then we will address that when we come to it. The profits of the factory will all go to the Leaf Village besides 5% that will go to civilians who can't work either due to physical reasons or other such things. It will also go Ninja as well who deal with the same problems."

The Hokage eyes widened as he finally understood why he was here. "You're here to change the lives of the civilians?"

Gravid nodded, before looking down at his hands and tightened his fists on his lap before looking up. "The ninja comes first in the leaf village and i understand that, but we are left to starve and penniless while the ninja always thrive I'm here to change that! I'm going to make it so all civilians can prosper, that everyone can achieve greatness and have the opportunities to do so. If you let me do this I can guarantee you that the Leaf Village will become a shining example to all other nations, and firmly prove ourselves as the greatest in these nations." He spoke with such passion that it touched Sarutobi's heart.

He smiled at Gravid. "I approve of all these measures. I will help you make this come true, i will do anything to help this village that I love so much Kain."

Gravid smiled and stood bowing his head to him. "Thank you Lord Hokage. We're going to make this village truly great."

With that turned and left leaving the Hokage to his thoughts. "Anbu watch him, i still don't trust him." An Anbu with a cat's mask came from the shadows before kneeling and nodding. The Anbu disappeared a moment later. "How interesting." Sarutobi mused as he turned and looked out the windows of his office. "Times are changing." He said softly to himself.

Sarutobi had no way of knowing just how much everything was going to change. That he had gave a man more power then he could possibly imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ One Month Later ]

In the month since their meeting the village already had changed rapidly. The power grid was finished in record time and lives in the village were changed forever. Power was now cheap and was available to everyone. Products such as TVs and things like that were selling at a record pace. A week after the grid was finished a new invention happened, a technology called a phone was released to the public. It was powered by Chakra batteries and was charged by electricity in the home. They were attached to walls in the house. They were also selling at record paces with even the ninja incorporating them not only in their life styles but in their military.

A huge factory was under construction in the abandoned part of the Uchiha district. It would create everything from weapons for Ninja to things for civilians such as TVs. All the civilian academies were being expanded that were now made free and all children were allowed to come. It taught from age five to age eighteen, while also teaching special skills such as blacksmithing to designing clothes. The medical school was also having great success so far having hundreds attend the school so far.

The crowning jewel was the School Of Knowledge it sat on the outskirts of the village and was currently being built. Hundreds had a applied with only fifty meeting the strict requirements of the school. This was where the best of the civilians would be taught. In the month since the meeting Gravid was already a favorite to win the head seat of the Civilian Council. The civilians were praising him as a hero.

Naruto kneeled in front of his master in the middle of the night. "Our plans have already progressed faster than we could have predicted master. Who would have thought the Hokage wouldn't have fought you in any of them?"

They stood in the middle of a dark forest, without any light in the distance. Gravid turned to Naruto, a smirk barely visible in the faint light from the shadows "It's because he's a fool who wishes so much for the betterment of his people that he couldn't even see what was happening."

Naruto smirked as his master's green eyes shined for a moment. "I've also discovered that, difficult as it is to use the Force in this body, it's still fairly easy to use the Force to put suggestions in the minds of the Ninja. The Hokage was the same his mind was strong, but I could easily implant thoughts or suggestions in his mind. After the the meeting I decided to study just why it was so easy to influence his mind in those minor ways and I discovered why. All mind attacks that the ninja use to break into another's mind is like using a war hammer to break through a wall. Their mind tricks are of great force not subtleness, the ninjas minds have never needed to defend against such subtle methods, making them easy for us to influence." His master said as he looked at boy.

"So does that mean he can just break his will and turn him to our side?"

Gravid shook his head as he stroked the stubble on his chin. "No because that would be to invasive, it would be of the same method the ninja use, powering through their defenses. The subtle method is all that will work on them." Naruto nodded as he thought about what Gravid said. Thinking further on their situation, Gravid glanced to Naruto. "You have a mission tomorrow correct?"

Naruto nodded before speaking. "Yes master, we're traveling to river country, to investigate some disturbances there. I –"

Before Naruto could finish speak his master raised his right hand and in a flash a man flew from the trees into his right hand holding him by the throat. Gravid looked down at the man he held. He wore the anbu uniform and had a cat's mask. "So little cat how can I help you?"

Before the Cat Anbu could move in any way he suddenly lost all feeling of his body. He couldn't even move a finger. "What have you done!" The anbu barked out at him.

"Did I say you could speak fool?" Electricity suddenly ran through the man's body, as blue lighting lit up the dark forest.

Naruto just watched in amazement, and slight fear. "Master is radiating so much darkness... He's so strong."

Gravid lifted the man to his eye level. "Now can you please inform me why your spying on me?" Spit flew from his face hitting Gravid on the cheek, he just sighed before slamming the anbu by the throat into the ground. Gravid's right hand sparked with blue electricity as his green eyes radiated a cold hatred in them. "You will speak or I'll just find every person you care about and maybe they'll tell me what I want to know fool."

The anbu just started laughing. "Go fuck yourself."

Beneath his mask his eyes widened as he was slowly lifted up off the ground floating in midair. Gravid walked around putting his hand on head. Then the Anbu felt excruciating pain like his brain was being torn apart. He screamed in pain, then it stopped. Gravid smiled at the man, it was a smile like Naruto had never seen from him it was a cruel smile twisted in pleasure in what he was doing. "So what was it Tenzo? Or should i call you Yamato? Please tell me which you prefer?"

Tenzo fell to the ground on his back as he slowly stood his upper body off the ground, hands behind him supporting him. Despite all his training, he couldn't hold back a growled as he glared up at the man. "How do you know that!?"

Gravid grinned at him. "You love your team don't you? Oh that Yugao how you wish you could have confessed your love sooner. Now you hate the man who loves her, you've even thought about killing him and grow disgusted by yourself when you think that. So much self-loathing."

All his training, all his years of experience left him in that moment. "Shut the fuck up you don't know anything!" Tenzo slowly stood up glaring at him.

"Oh but I do! I know you better than anyone else Tenzo! The hate you feel for Danzo, and the hate for the Hokage for not protecting you when you were young. You have so much hate in you Tenzo. Let me bring it out for you. Hahahahaha." His laugh was dark and cold; it was that of a being who was pure evil. A deep laugh that tore into you and made you feel empty inside. Before Tenzo could react, he was caught by Gravid again. "Let's make you live through it all, over and over. The pain you feel, the hate you feel for the others!"

Gravid used the force to show Tenzo his worst fears over and over, while electrocuting him. He forced Tenzo to watch as he killed everyone he loved as they all betrayed him, and then force a small suggestion into his mind one that would soon form all that he was.

In that moment, the thought grew stronger and stronger within him. "They're never here when I need them." As the torture got worse the thoughts grew darker. "I hate them all! They only care for themselves!" Tenzo fell to the ground, stumbling to his knees.

"Will you submit to me? And will follow all my commands or shall I break you?"

Tenzo took off his master and looked up at him, hatred in his eyes for all others. "I will follow you my Lord."

Gravid nodded, motioned for him to stand. "You will continue serving the Hokage feeding him false reports. You now serve me. Now go my little pawn." Gravid reached out with the force and healed Tenzo's worse burns before the lightning before sending him away. Tenzo put his mask on and jumped away. Then, within the moment of an exhaling of breath, all the oppressing darkness from his master left and he was back to his cool, calm collected self. "Now tell me what did you see there Naruto?"

Naruto immediately stood up from his position. "A strong use of the dark side master, you ripped all the man's knowledge out of him before turning what he cared about most into what he hates most. Then you used the force to torture him to further drive in the point that people he cared about would never come save him."

His master nodded, before speaking, slight regret in his tone. "There were betters ways I could have gone about that such as erasing his memory of what happened and implementing something else but I wanted to show you the true dark side. Now that you have experienced it you will come to realize it is not the only answer. Only balance is the answer; just using the light or the dark is foolish. Now, can you tell me why the dark side was wrong to use now, in that way?"

Naruto nodded before thinking for a moment then spoke. "The lightning could have alerted others to what was happening and now Tenzo has a grudge against you. He will likely try to kill you when you drop your guard."

His green eyes shined at Naruto, faint hints of pride evident if Naruto looked closely. "Correct. That is why the path of the dark side alone is wrong. You can never have true followers who follow from respect, only people who follow you because of your power and if you let your guard down for even a moment you will lose everything. The way I've taught you to use the dark side is to always have control of your emotions and not letting it run wild like I just allowed them to do just now. Now head home. You need to prepare for your mission tomorrow." Naruto nodded before bowing and leaving.

Gravid looked up at the full moon in the night sky, before smirking. "All my plans will be accomplished soon, and then I will rule everything." He turned and left chuckling as his eyes turned a sulfuric yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far in the unknown region on a planet never discovered, a small boy ran through his village. He had dark black hair with brown eyes with tanned skin. He was wearing a white flimsy T shirt covered in dirt with black shorts. He had two black dots underneath his eyes, about an inch in size. His village was a small little farming village but they were a content people. Then in the purple sky, an object came crashing out of the sky it was on fire. It was big, bigger than anything else he had ever seen. The towns people screamed and ran from it as it crashed into a nearby field of food. The boy ran towards it grinning. "Zodic don't go!"

He didn't listen and kept running towards the huge steel bird. He got as close as he could to the ship standing on the edge of the large crater it formed.

 **"Come here..."** A deep dark voice called out to him.

"Whose there!" Once again the voice called out to him from the big bird. Zodic eyes widened someone was in there they could be hurt! He got on the side of the crater before slowly going down. Half of the bird was in the ground while the other half was sticking out of it. He ran towards the large metal bird as a hole opened in the side of it? He immediately ran inside as a flashing red light flared and a loud screaming noise to. He ran into it as the lights suddenly went off before coming back as he walked further in. He felt something wet on his bare feet, he looked down and saw a red liquid. He followed the trail of it into a large room it had benches all over. Then he saw what the red stuff was.

There was blood everywhere on the walls, the ceiling, the floor just everywhere. But there were not bodies, only blood? Something was written on the wall but he couldn't understand it. His face slowly turned white as he heard the voice. If only he could read basic, it would have saved his life. The wall read, _"Don't listen to it! Leave!"_

The boy went further into the ship the voice called out to him stronger with each moment. He suddenly reached a large metal door before it opened. He walked into the pitch black room as the lights went off. Then voice went silent as he walked further into it before a small light shined onto a pedestal. On it was a ring, a small black ring that looked to be made out of some kind of metal? Dark blue and red lines shown on the ring running all over it.

 **"Pick it up."**

Zodic slowly reached for it before pulling his hand way feeling something was wrong. He slowly backed away before the voice hit him again.

 **"PICK IT UP!"**

The voice was so loud he couldn't think as he grabbed the ring to make it stop. Then he felt something stir inside of him. He wanted to put this ring on, just as he was about to a human male ran into the room with some kind of weapon in his hand. He shouted something at him he ran towards him but he was too late. The boy put the ring on. Dear gods, he failed.

The man was instantly flung back his body being lifted up and held to the wall by the force. **"You almost succeeded you know fool man. You were so close from stopping me, you even went as far to kill all your men. Even that wasn't enough."** Hundreds of bodies suddenly came into existence around the boy's feet. The boy raised his head showing off sulfuric yellow eyes as he walked through the bodies and blood **. "I must commend you on almost stopping me many have tried and few have succeeded. But I must thank you for this body, it is quite powerful. Now my return will all be your fault fool man."**

The man's head was crushed as his headless body fell to the floor, the boy just began whistling, as he left the ship.

 **"So your name is Zodic is it? It's not the worst name I've held. Don't worry you and I will do great things hahaha. Then i will rule the galaxy like i was born to do. I am after all meant to conquer all."** The bodies eyes soon returned to brown but the boy was gone. Now something dark, something ancient resided inside. A darkness so evil that would soon spread across the galaxy, could anything stop it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats chapter one.

I chose Gravid to become Naruto's master for a ton of different reasons. The first being that while alive he struggled with the light side which eventually led to his insanity. He just fits what I want for this story, being not a Sith or a Jedi just someone who exists in between and struggles with both the light and the dark.

Gravid is incredibly powerful having once been Lord of the Sith. Gravid well my Gravid is modeled after Plagueis being a scientist and scholar. It's the biggest reason why Naruto is so intelligent in this story is because that's what Gravid values most not power but intellect. He would never have an apprentice who he considered ignorant or uneducated.

I will have flashback in each of the coming chapters before Naruto's whole training with Gravid is explained and experiments preformed on him.

Now you may be thinking that Gravid got control way to fast of the civilians or that he refined their technology to fast. Well, think about it like this; Gravid has been thinking, and finding every weakness of the leaf village for years while making plans to exploit those weaknesses. With that being said, Kain was already an extremely influential business man, that's the reason Naruto chose him to host his master's soul. Upgrading their technologies is extremely simple to Gravid. He found the quickest and most efficient ways to go about gaining power in the village. The coming chapters his political power will get stronger and stronger as well.

Naruto is very, very strong for his age. Without the Force is probably at mid Chunin level with the Force he's at a Special Jonin level. His Force abilities will be shown soon enough. Naruto still has the status "Padawn" to his master and hasn't proved himself to take that step up to the higher rank.

Naruto cares very deeply about Gravid viewing him as the father he never had, while Gravid views him as an extremely useful tool to help him accomplish his goals.

In this story Kakashi will be a way more involved and better teacher.

The Main Villain of the story makes a small appearance, if you guys figure who he is I would be incredibly impressed I only gave small hints.

Thank you for reading plus huge thanks for Draco Kamikaze for helping me with this. You should really go give his stories a ready they are all very good, and Naruto: From Darkness is one of the best stories on this site.


	2. A Death In The Family

The Truth Revealed: Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Star wars:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Unknown Time ] [ Unknown World ]

 _The sun was a constant annoyance to me growing up. Always up in the sky beating down on me with its unbearable heat. Even from a young age I hated it. Life on a farm was an awful experience from dusk to dawn every day all day. For my family around me this was life, they were content. My parents were both uneducated and were content with this fact, as were all my siblings. When I was young I was so dumbfounded about how little they cared about knowledge._

 _Since I can remember I've craved to learn all that I could. By age six my knowledge or well how educated I was surpassed all of those who called themselves my family. I had taught myself how to read from stealing datapads or anything I could with writing on it. Then I read as many books as I could get my hands on. I soon began to resent my family for making me live a life like this, trapped in this caste system and that I would die a fool farmer like them._

 _I was the apple of my parents eyes, they tried anything to get me into good schools. I wouldn't find out for years how hard they tried to make my life better then what it was. It made regret fill my heart about how little i cared about them._

 _I was good at my job; I was better than my other siblings. Once I set my mind to something I wouldn't stop until I was the best. Even with something I couldn't care about or believed beneath myself. I was a huge asset to my parents improving our small little farm in so many ways. We were so poor growing up but my parents always made sure we never went without. They were good people, people who deserved more than an ungrateful son who hated the family he was born into._

 _My parents tried everything to get me into a good school, into academies all over the galaxy. Paying people to write and send messages to every place possible. When one finally answered, they were so happy, they could stop believing they were holding me back, that they were wasting my potential on a small little farm in the Outer Rim. What happened next no one could have expected. The academy sent people to come inspect me to see if I had the potential to join their school. When they finally showed up I was so excited but my parents were scared, frightened of these people._

 _I don't remember much of what they looked like but what caught my attention was what was on their hips. Even all my siblings knew what those were, lightsabers. I was being recruited into the Jedi Order. When the Jedi both looked at me their eyes widened and they both looked away almost immediately before asking to speak with my parents alone. I never heard what was said in that room, the specifics but I could hear my mother cry. I would soon learn she was crying from happiness. They were so happy to stop holding me back. Apparently, the Jedi didn't even have to do the test, stating that they already knew I was Force Sensitive just by looking at me. They took me away from my parents as they cried watching me leave, hoping they'd see again._

 _Much to my regret later in my life, we would never meet again, and I would never be able to apologize for how I treated them. I tried finding them when I was a Knight but they had no family name for me to find and it had been years since I had been to that world. I vowed I would never be that arrogant or hateful again. My parents truly loved me and I returned their love with scorn. Now that I look back about it I am proud that I grew up a poor farmer's son. What I fool I was, please don't follow my mistakes Naruto..._

Naruto suddenly woke up violently sitting up from his bed his body covered in sweat, he put his hand on his head. His head felt like it was splitting in half from his headache. "Dammit I had that dream again."

They had been occurring since he learned about the Force always the same person, sometimes he remembered the dreams other times he immediately forgot them. But the thing that drove him crazy was that it was always the same man. He had never seen the man before just dreaming through his eyes, or through his thoughts. But somehow the man knew he was watching and even attempted to talk to him. Naruto had tried talking to him multiple times but he never could speak.

He talked to his master about it but he didn't have an answer for him. He thought most likely he was seeing somehow reliving someone's memories but the fact that they knew he was there was unheard of and should frankly be impossible. Naruto sighed laying back down and rubbing a hand through his hair. "Who are you?" His hair covered his eyes and he sat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Village Gates ] [ 10:00 Am ]

Naruto yawned as he stood in front of the gate. From what he had been told, they were going to river country to investigate some disappearances. "Probably some bandits or something took them." Naruto thought to himself as he looked around the team. Tenten was sitting on a log near the gate going through all her weapons, as Lee sat next to her talking to her. Guy was in front of the gate talking to the two Chunin who were stationed there, and Shikamaru was leaning against the log Tenten was sitting on, napping. Neji was standing next to him a scowl on his face.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of the gate, an eye smile on his face. "Sorry about being late I happened to walk across a black cat and had to walk around the village five times on my hands."

The five students sweat-dropped as a fury erupted from Neji. "How can you even call yourself a Jonin if you can't even come on time Kakashi." Neji growled out to him.

Kakashi just eye smiled at him. "Hi, did you say something?"

Before Neji could attack Kakashi Naruto put him a headlock, and whispered something into his ear. He let him ago as Neji calmed down.

Guy walked up before speaking. "Okay students we're going to be running there so try and keep up." Guy gave them a minute to pack up the rest of their stuff before they headed out.

They managed to make to the border of River by nightfall before stopping to make camp. It was a small clearing, which was ironically next to a river. Lee set up his tent next to Neji's, Guys and Kakashi's on one side of the camp while Naruto and others set theirs on the other side. They made a fire in between the tents and pulled up small wooden logs to sit on. The others all went to bed besides Naruto and Neji. Naruto had first watch he wasn't sure why Neji was up. They both just sat there looking at the fire.

"Do you believe in fate?" His words surprised Naruto as he glanced at Neji.

"No why?" Neji just looked up at the black sky before looking at the fire.

"You an orphan who was born without a penny in his name without any real talent in the ninja way graduated a year early. Then it was you who made the plan that allowed us to beat Kakashi. All these things shouldn't be possible for you to do, yet you do them. You were meant to be a dead last who passed by the skin of his teeth then retired as a genin, yet here you are and I don't understand." Neji said as the fire flickered.

"What brought all of this up?" Naruto asked as he threw another stick into the fire.

"My clan has offered me the position of clan heir." Naruto grinned at him.

"Thats awesome! Have you accepted it yet?" He just shook his head. Neji didn't know why he was talking to him about all this, maybe this was a moment of weakness or something.

"Why not?"

Neji's eyes suddenly narrowed as he glared into the fire, watching as it crackled and burnt ever so bright. "If I become the clan heir they brand Hinata and her little sister."

Confusion covered Naruto's face, as he scratched the side of his cheek. "Brand them with what?" Naruto asked momentarily taking his eyes off the fire to glance at him.

Fury covered Neji's face. "A cursed seal." His hands tightened into fists, his nails digging into his palms slightly.

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked him. Neji just laughed bitterly, his thoughts taken back to his clan.

"It's to keep the main branch in power. Those who are branded are set to be servants to the main branch forever. We are nothing but pawns for the main branch no matter how strong we become even if we became Hokage we are destined to always bend our knee to the main branch."

"Ah I get it now. You don't feel right putting Hinata and her little sister through that. Well fuck it then, tell them to fuck off." Neji's eyes widened significantly as he looked at Naruto. Naruto just grinned looking at the fire. "I know a few things about cursed seals and let me tell you, fuck anyone who cares about them. Become so strong that they have no chance to control or get rid of the seal in its entirety you don't have to live for them."

"That's easier to say then to do." Neji said as he raised his knees up wrapping his arms around them.

"Of course it is! No goal is meant to be easy, well a goal worth having. Well I'll make a promise to you Neji, that I will help free you from your fate."

Neji just laughed lightly. "You're a fool." Yet, even as he said that, a fraction of the inner darkness in his eyes faded ever so slightly.

"You and I Neji we'll be great. I need a left hand man on my side." Naruto looked up at the stars, for a while as they spoke.

"Why would I follow you when I'm stronger?" He smirked at Naruto, baiting him for a response.

"How about this, at the next Chunin Exams we'll decide whose stronger and whoever wins the other must follow that person. Deal?"

Neji smirked smugly as he grabbed his hand. "Deal."

Morning came as the group left. They jumped tree to tree as they entered deeper and deeper into River Country. After a short while traveling, Kakashi suddenly stopped as everyone else did around him. "We need to go talk to the locals in the area, Guy go with Lee and go door to door. Tenten you'll be with me as we look around town for clues, and the rest of you go look to where they could have gone." The group nodded and jumped away from each other.

The sky suddenly started raining as thunder echoed in the distance and lightning flashed in the sky. Naruto and the others went to the town looking for any sort of lead. Neji suddenly called them over as he stood on top of a tree branch with his bloodline active. Naruto and Shikamaru jumped up on the limb. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"There seems to be something going on down there. A funeral? There are a ton of ninja down there with a symbol I've never seen before. It looks like a musical note." Neji said as he looked at each of the people attending the funeral. His eyes suddenly widened. "They've buried a man alive just now." Then confusion spread across his face. A man was seemingly looking right at them? But that was impossible they were too far, and to well-hidden by the trees.

Their eyes widened but before they could do anything they suddenly dodged out of the way as lightning cut the tree they were standing on in half. "How dare you!" The man yelled out as he jumped in front of them.

The man has blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, with green hair to his waist with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side. He was wearing grey hooded mantle with three red stripes. Under his mantle, he wore a dark brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was purple, light brown belt, a light grey pants and, had bandages covering most of his body. Tears were running down his face as he stared down the three of them. "How dare you interrupt my funeral! I will bury you all!"

Twin swords in his hands glowed with electricity as Naruto and the group dodged out of the way of the blast. The man spun around cutting down every tree around them.

"Shikamaru who the hell is this guy!" Naruto shouted as he dodged the parts of the tree.

"That's Raiga Thunder Of The Mist! He's one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He's a high B rank threat." Shikamaru frowned as dodged a streak of lightning.

"Shit, we're out of our league here. We're just going to have to hold him off until the others get here." Naruto thought to himself. "Okay Shika, stay in the back and keep trying to get him with your shadow offer support when you see an opening, Neji and I will attack him head on. Let's go!"

Raiga stood in the center of the once forest rage evident on his face as electricity flowed on his blades. Naruto ran forward ducking under a bolt of lightning as he aimed for his ribs with his right hand. Raiga blocked his punch with his forearm before kicking him in the air. Neji suddenly appeared in front of Raiga lashing out with his fingers. Electricity exploded from Raigas body throwing Neji into Naruto. Shikamaru watched intently as his shadow was inches from catching, but then Raiga turned around shooting lightning at his shadow to cast it away from himself.

"There's no way he could have seen that?" Shikamaru questioned, his eyes narrowing.

 _"Multi Mud Clone Jutsu!"_ Over thirty clone erupted from the ground before charging at Raiga. Balls of lightning formed from his swords before going through each of the clones. Naruto appeared above Raiga throwing a Kunia forward. _"Multi Kunia Jutsu!"_

Over twenty Kunia appeared heading towards Raiga, who thrust his swords forward as lightning knocked them all out of the air. Raiga then jumped away before sending lighting at Neji who was hiding amongst the logs, Neji just dove out of the way in time. Raiga landed and shot lightning at Shikamaru through one of the trees, grazing his right arm. Shikamaru hissed in pain as he grabbed his arm.

"All of you fools will die! Then I'll bury you along with everyone else!" He ran forward at blinding speeds at Naruto slashing down with his blade in his right hand. Naruto dodged at the very last second getting a slight cut across his chest. Raiga immediately stabbed down with his blade as Naruto blocked with a kunia. Naruto ground his teeth as he was slowly being overpowered by the bigger man. For a moment, Naruto closed his eyes, then thrust his hand forward Force Pushing Raiga away. Naruto then stood up closing his eyes for another moment as he fully reconnected with the Force.

It takes exactly six seconds to switch between Chakra and the Force. Now that might not seem like much but in the heat of battle it could mean your life. The reason for this was because that their cores Chakra and the Force were opposites in every way. They repelled each other and did not mix well. Naruto sighed as he reopened his eyes. Then he felt it, there was another person with Raiga. Neji jumped down next to him along with Shikamaru. "There's someone else with him on his back."

" They must be able to sense Chakra. That would explain how he was able to see my shadow. " Naruto nodded as Raiga slowly stood up.

"We need to separate them, follow me." Naruto knelt down taking the weights off of his ankles dropping them to the ground. "Let's go!" He flashed forward at high Chunin speeds at Raiga. He jumped high slamming his leg against Raigas guard.

 _"Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique."_ Shikamaru whispered softly, hiding in the shadows. Raiga kicked Naruto before the sack on his back started screaming.

"Ranmaru! What's wrong!" The sack went deadly quite a moment later. The veins on Raiga's face pressed against his skin as fury erupted from him, as Killing Intent exploded off of his body. "I'll fucking kill you all! I'll incinerate you!" Before he could do anything Naruto opened his mouth and screamed. Much to Raiga's surprise shockwaves shot from his mouth crashing into him. He was forced back by a genin. That was unacceptable.

Naruto's hand suddenly sparked light blue as he thrust his hand forward as lightning shot from his fingertips. Raiga just held his blades in front of him, a large smirk forming on his face. "YOU FOOL! My blade eats electricity!"

Much to his confusion, Naruto smirked. "I know that asshole!" Then he realized what was going on he jumped out of the way just in time as Neji's finger just dug into his shoulder. Then he suddenly couldn't move. A shadow wrapped around his body before slowly inching towards his neck. Neji ran forward to disable him, his fingers glowing blue with Chakra. Then his blade exploded with lightning Chakra disabling the shadow. Neji still pressed forward determined to end this fight now. Raiga just slashed forward with his blades cutting Neji across the chest. He jumped back just in time to stop the wounds from being fatal.

Naruto dashed forward again this time his speed matching that of a Jonin. He kicked at Raiga's abdomen only for Raiga to shoot lightning out of his blade, Naruto barely dodged as a large gash formed across the side of his face. He pressed on throwing punch after punch as Raiga dodged each one. Naruto's hands then shot through his guard grabbing him by the wrists. "Looks like I got you!"

Naruto's eyes turned a dim yellow for a moment as blue electricity surged from his fingers into Raiga's body. He screamed in agony as it coursed through his body as he closed his eyes.

Then Raiga's blades turned bright blue as the electricity slowly disappeared off of his body, Raiga opened his eyes showing eyes that were electric blue with no pupil. Lightning immediately surged from Raiga's body back into Naruto's, forcing Naruto to immediately let go as Raiga stabbed his blade forward going through Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto growled out in pain gripping the blade. He raised his left hand his sword glowing bright blue. "Looks like you die here kid! Sorry I couldn't give you a funeral!" He slashed his blade down as Naruto closed his eyes. Blue electricity exploded from his blade momentarily blinding all surrounding fighters. A figure flew through the light crashing into a tree.

Raiga coughed up blood as he stood from the tree. He briefly laid Ranmaru on the ground before glaring at the new arrival. There in front of him stood Might Guy, the world leading expert on Taijutsu.

He stood in front of Naruto, as green Chakra flowed from his body. "You've hurt my student... That cannot go unanswered for."

Killing intent exploded from Guy, forcing Raiga to his knees, his eyes slowly turning back to their original blue color. Guy slowly walked forward the killing intent becoming stronger with every step, his hair slowly stood up as his eyes shadowed. He stood in front of Raiga, a frown on his face.

Before Raiga could even react, a punch hit his stomach sending through four trees. As he tried to stand, he grimaced as he realized Guy was already in front of him. A figure slowly formed around guy, a figure so monstrous and terrifying that formed around him. A giant demon with ten arms each hand covered in bloody daggers, it had ten beady red eyes with blood running down from them. Its teeth were razor sharp with a large grin forming over its entire face.

"You made a grave mistake here today, trying to harm my students. You'll make it up with your life!" His fist shot forward at speed at tore the very leaves from all the trees surrounding them at Raiga.

His arm went halfway into a large pink crystal that formed from the ground. Raiga sat safely behind it, a small on his lips. A women stood in the tree above Guy a smirk on her face. She was wearing red lipstick. She has pale skin, with dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

"I didn't need your help Guren you foolish women!" Raiga growled out at her.

"Obviously you did, otherwise you'd be dead. You were a fool to fight him, he's not an S Rank ninja for nothing. Hard to beat for a weakling like you, but will pose no problem for me." She said smugly as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Another man landed on the branch next to her. He has long, brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads. His lips were was very dark in color. The top of his head was covered in bandages, with an eye patch covering his left eye. His forehead protector was wrapped across his head connecting to his eyepatch with a slash running through it. He was wearing a long sleeve pin striped shirt, with black pants and striped leg warmers that matched his shirt. He wore bandages covering his neck. This one Guy recognized, this was Jinpachi of the blast sword an A rank ninja. "So you got your ass kicked Raiga, what a shame."

Before he could finish talking to Raiga he raised his sword Shibuki blocking a punch from Guy but was thrown back. Guy immediately spun on the palm of heel on the branch and lashed at Guren with his leg. Crystal formed form her arm blocking Guys kick but cracked under the pressure, she frowned before jumping away landing on the ground as Jinpachi and Raiga joined her. Guy landed in front of them.

Jinpachi licked his lips in anticipation before a kick struck his head sending him flying back into one of the remaining trees. Kakashi stood in between Raiga and Guren his headband pulled up exposing his Sharingan. Guren immediately lashed out a blade of crystal forming around her arm only for a foot to crush into her stomach sending her tumbling on the ground.

Guy stood next to Kakashi as a smirk spread across his lips. "Ah my eternal rival, I was wondering when you would show up."

Kakashi just smirked under his face mask. "I'll take Jinpachi you take the girl." Guy nodded as he jumped away, as did Kakashi.

Leaving Raiga confused standing there. "Um okay?"

Five clones of Naruto jumped up from the ground punching him sending him flying back, he dropped one of his blades to the ground as he was pushed back. Naruto appeared from the ground pulling Neji and Shikamaru up with him.

Leaning down, he picked up the blade and began twirling it slowly to test its weight. The wound in his shoulder already gone. "Neji, Shikamaru I've got this you two need to patch yourselves up. I'll handle it from here, the punch from Guy has seriously hurt this guy."

Naruto settled into a stance unseen by the Ninja world, but was well known among the Jedi and the Sith. This was the sixth blade form of the lightsaber, the way of the Rancor, Niman; Naruto;s preferred lightsaber style. The one he modeled after his hero.

Naruto shot forward at the injured Raiga, a smile on his face. Raiga shot forward they engaged immediately, it was obvious Raiga was the better swordsman but the unpredictability of the Niman style let Naruto keep up with him. Naruto shot his hand forward throwing Raiga back as he jumped forward at Raiga. But before Naruto could land a blow on him a yellow arrow tore through Raiga's shoulder, and then another one tore through his stomach he fell onto his knees stabbing his Kiba blade into the ground to keep him up. His eyes widening in confusion before he looked over. "No! Leave him alone!" Raiga slowly stood up, much to Naruto surprise.

"I WONT LET YOU HAVE HIM!" He shot lightning into the stormy sky as it shot down coating his entire body in electricity. Naruto looked forward as Guren with blood running down her lips held Ranmaru. _"LAST ACT OF THE LIGHTNING GOD!"_

All of his Chakra poured through the blade, as a huge bright yellow bolt of lightning shot form his blade. It tore through the ground, destroying everything in its path. The very air filled with electricity as the beam of energy dug through the ground. Guren just smirked as she slammed her hand down as three giant gates formed from the ground in front of her. The lightning hit the gate and a great explosion blinded Guren. She opened her eyes to see his Kiba just inches from her face. He had thrown the blade at the very end. Raiga coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. His eyes slowly clouding over before he stood up slowly walking to Guren.

Three arrows shot into his back as he kept walking. More and more arrows shot into his body, but he just kept walking leaving a trail of blood behind him. His thoughts of a young frail boy. His thoughts taken back to a time long since passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ 5 Years Ago ] [ Town In Water Country ]

Raiga was walking through town a bag of strawberries in his hands, as he ate them. The town around him was deadly quite not a soul in sight. The houses were falling apart as well. Then he heard something, a loud noise. His curiosity got the better for him as he walked down a deserted alleyway.

Three grown man were kicking a young boy against a wall. Brutally stomping on his back over and over laughing the whole time. Bottles of booze laid on the floor next to them. "Hey Jin this kid is kinda cute, why don't we show him what we really think of these bloodline freaks!" The three man laughed as they reached down towards their pants. Raiga didn't know why he was watching still, this happened all the time now. Mist Ninja, and the civilians abused the Bloodline users that they found before killing them. Some even did other horrible things to them an order had formed that when Bloodline users were captured they would be sold into sex rings the age didn't matter to them.

Stopping these three men wasn't going to change anything. He might save a few lives but the bloodline users would still die. It was just the world they lived in. Raiga turned and started walking away as he glanced back just one last moment. The boys tattered clothes were on the floor, but his eyes were not full of tears they just looked right at him. As if calling him a coward. As if they could see right through him, to his very core.

Jin, the leader of these drunken fools, suddenly felt something was very wrong. He looked down at his chest to see a blade was through it. Then his life ended as his head was cut off, toppling to the floor. The other two men screamed and tried to run but soon their heads fell to the floor. Raiga stood in front of the boy looking down at him, he turned to leave but the boy grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see the him smiling. "Why?"

"Because you saved me mister when you didn't have to. You're a good person!" The boy smiled so brightly at him, that you never would have been able to guess the life he's lived.

"Me? A good man?" The words surprised Raiga how long had it been since he had even considered himself being good in any way. "Heh you've got that one wrong kid."

The boy just shook his head. "Nope! A bad man would have just left but you saved me! You're my hero!" He picked up a cloak that came off one of the men and covered the boy.

Tears stung his eyes, shouldn't the boy in this situation be crying and not him? "What's your name kid?"

The child slowly sat up, using his hands to pushing up the wall. "I'm Ranmaru, what's your name mister?"

The rain came, washing the blood off of both of them, as lightning echoed in the distance. "My name is Raiga. Hey do you want to come with?"

His hand gripped Raigas. "Are you serious mister? I would love to! But I um... I can't walk..." The boy held his head down, closing his eyes before he felt himself being picked up. He opened his eyes to see Raiga carrying him on his back.

"From now on Ranmaru i will be your legs. You just have to keep me company. Sounds like a fair deal right?" The boy nodded digging his head into Raiga's neck hiding his tears. So Raiga left the Mist Village for a young boy, whose world was against him the moment he was born. Raiga would be his legs, and the boy his eyes. But somewhere along the way, unknown to Raiga for the longest time, was a newfound feeling. He had never felt it before in life but soon realized he loved Ranmaru. The boy had gone from a lowly street urchin to his child. He would do anything to protect him. That was the love of a father.

He had betrayed everything he knew, for a simple boy who was cursed with a bloodline. Had he turned from that alley, had he never met Ranmaru he would have lived to old age and would have died in his sleep. Just if he had never met that boy he would have lived a long life. But it would have been a life not worth living, given the choice he would have chosen to save Ranmaru every time. Because he was the only good thing he ever did. He was his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as he was about to get to Guren an arrow shot through his chest and into the ground in front of him. He fell onto the ground arrows covering his entire body. But he still crawled towards Guren pulling himself foreword with his right hand. "Give him back." He said softly. He made it to Guren as he gripped her ankle. She smirked as her hand formed a blade as thrusted it down.

Blood poured from the crystal on to the ground below it. Guren frowned as her blade was through Naruto's hand who kept his head down. "How could you?" He growled out as he lifted his head fury on his face. "He was your comrade why would you try to kill him!"

Guren just laughed as she held the boy over she shoulder. "He was just a pawn to help us get Chakra metal from the mine and then when I discovered the boy he became expendable. He doesn't deserve to have this boy!" She laughed out at him.

Raiga gripped her ankle tighter. "Ranmaru." He whispered out. "I'm sorry... If only I had been a bit stronger... Ranmaru..." His head hit the ground below him tears in his eyes, his last thoughts of the boy he considered his son. His last moments full of regret.

"Ah good that fool is dead, he served his purpose. Shouldn't you be happy he was your enemy!" She kicked Raiga off of her.

Naruto began to shake uncontrollably. Kakashi jumped into the clearing. Having been momentarily trapped by her crystals. Then he felt it release and he felt something he hadn't felt since that night. Orange Chakra exploded from Naruto's body, as fingers suddenly grew large claw like nails. All the wounds on his body immediately healed as the crystal was pushed out of his hand. The whiskers on his face darkened and thickened.

Naruto lifted his eyes showing one crimson eye and one sulfuric yellow **. "I'll fucking kill you!** " Then the Chakra exploded from his body before forming a coat around his as two tails formed from behind him. The dark side shot out like a shockwave from his body.

Gravid sat in his study drawing out some blue prints when he felt it. He immediately stood up in his chair looking out the window. "Naruto?" He had never felt so much of the dark side radiate from one person. "Just what is happening?"

Across the galaxy in a dark throne room, Darth Plagueis sat. When he felt the shockwave of the dark side. His eyes widened under his hood. "What is that?" Never had he felt such a great wave of the dark side.

Yoda sat meditating in among other Jedi Masters such as Mace Windu. When they all felt the dark side. The other masters immediately broke out in discussion. "Deeply troubling, this is." Yoda said as he felt the rage flowing from it.

Chakra finished pouring off of Naruto as he glared at Guren. **"I'm going to kill you!"**

Before he could do anything a seal was slapped against his head, forcing the Chakra away. Guren's eyes widened as she took a step back in fear as the man caught Naruto in between his right arm. The man has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are two large red lines under each eye which extend to the bottom of his face. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono with matching pants, while was also wearing mesh armor underneath that could be seen on his wrist and ankles. He had hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He had a large scroll on his back, and was wearing a horned forehead protector that read oil. This was Jiraya the strongest ninja in the leaf village and arguably the strongest ninja in the world. She had no hope of beating someone even her master was wary of.

He just smiled at her. "Put the boy down and take your ninja. Leave this place, try to take that boy and die here. Don't make a stupid mistake."

Sweat coated Guren's forehead as she slowly put Ranmaru down. Jinpachi jumped back blood running down the side of his head with his left arm being bent in an odd angle. She nodded at him as they both left with the remainder of the sound ninja.

"Why are you here Master Jiraya?" Kakashi moved his headband back over his eye.

"Oh I was just moving through the area when I felt Narutos Chakra, figured you guys could use my help." He shifted Naruto to over his shoulder as he motioned Kakashi to grab the other boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up suddenly in his bed. His walls were a stark white as he realized he was in a hospital room. "Am I back in the Leaf?" He questioned softly.

"Yeah you sure are brat." He jumped at the sudden noise and looked over to the old man who sat in the seat next to the bed. He was writing furiously into a book, with bright red cheeks, and a large smirk on his face.

"Who the are you?" The man laughed at his question, Naruto growled out at him. "Just who the hell does this man think he is?" He thought to himself.

"My name is Jiraya brat." The man now named Jiraya said as he put away his book.

Naruto eyes widened. "So I just managed to piss off one of the strongest people in the world, good job Naruto." Naruto thought to himself, frowning. "You're a sage?"

"But of course! Can't you tell by hero like exterior!" He said as he puffed up his chest.

"No you just seem like an idiot to me." His head immediately sunk respect for the man was being lost rapidly. "So why is someone as important as you here?"

He just frowned before rubbing his hands together. "Do you remember anything of what happened before you passed out?" Jiraya said as a more serious look appeared on his face.

Naruto rubbed his chin, a trait he picked up from his master. "No not really. I just remember being furious."

Jiraya nodded before speaking. "Do you know what tailed beast are?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah like the Kyuubi whose sealed in me." Naruto said nonchalantly as he picked his the dust out of his eye.

Jiraya nodded. "Yes exactly like the Kyuubi which is sealed in you. Wait who told you!" He said pointing at him.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Everyone hates me, and calls me demon brat plus whenever I channel Chakra a seal forms on my stomach." He said like it was the more normal thing in the world.

Jiraya just scratched the back of his head softly. "Have you ever used it before?"

Naruto blinked at him. "Used what before?"

Jiraya sighed as he spoke. "Have you ever used the beasts Chakra before?" His eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he looked at Naruto.

He looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. "Maybe a little bit before but nothing like this time."

Jiraya just nodded. "Well from here on out I'm going to become one of your teachers." He grinned at the young injured boy.

"Why? Because I'm its container? I don't need your pity." Naruto frowned at him.

"Haha nothing like that, you could say it was a promise I made to an old friend." He looked down at the floor lost in thought before he stood up suddenly before walking to the door. "When I'm finished with you boy, you'll be the greatest ninja to ever live!"

When he left, Naruto could hear him laughing down the hall. Naruto rested his head down on his pillows before, something changed. Suddenly the room went dark. He felt such a great pull of the force that he was overwhelmed by it. It felt like he was feeling every single living being in one single moment. A shadowy figure stood in the corner of the room surrounded with darkness with one blue eye and the other yellow. Before Naruto could even speak it spoke. One voice dark and deep the other light and high pitched.

 **"The path you will take**. _Shall decide the fate of all._ **Will be you be the destroyer?** _Or will you be our savior?_ **Let's** _show_ **you** _the_ **fate** _of_ **e** _v_ **e** _r_ **y** _t_ **h** _i_ **n** _g_ **.** _"_

Its voice cut out as Naruto suddenly stood in middle of a huge sandstorm. He heard screaming he covered his eyes as he walked deeper into the storm. Then in the middle of the storm, where the storm stopped a simple baby laid. He walked over to the baby gingerly picking it up. It opened its eyes showing the sulfuric yellow of the Sith. It suddenly collapsed into ash, dissolving in his arms. The sandstorm disappeared and he stood in front of a beautiful women with brown doe eyes, a red lightsaber pierced through her stomach.

"No!" A man ran forward a black lightsaber in hand his features were clouded to Naruto. A young boy walked from behind the girl, lightsaber in hand, the light glinting of the man's metallic hand.

He was then taken to the surface of a dead world as watched two men fight, each person face was blurred one had a black lightsaber the others was silver.

Then he stood in front of all his friend's bodies, blood flowing from the ground, each had sword through their stomach. Neji, Jiraya, Tenten, Kakashi, and a few others whose faces were blurred. Shikamaru hung by a rope from trees, wrapping around his neck. A man walked forward a white lightsaber in hand. **"You have failed everyone, fool boy."** Then he saw the destruction of hundreds of planets, before the galaxy itself slowly crumbled by the force of this coming darkness.

 **"Guided by the force."**

 _"To an unlimited power."_

 **"With nothing but your own convictions."**

 _"To shield you from the storm."_

 **"Shall you fall?"**

 _"Or shall you succeed."_

 **"The rest is up to you."**

The darkness left the room, as Naruto gripped his head. Images were tearing through his mind. "What the hell was that! No foresight can be that strong, what just happened." He said his head feeling like it was about to split in half. "Master has the gift of foresight but he has never said anything like this has happened. Just…just what was that thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1053 Years Ago ] [ Dantooine ]

"Mom! Dad! Stop!" Two blaster shots fired into the backs of two helpless civilians as their lifeless bodies crumbled onto the ground outside of their shop, among the planes of Dantooine. A young boy with black hair and piercing green eyes ran forward holding his parents bodies. Three Sith Troopers stood in front of him, blaster raised. The boy cried into their bodies. They were simple merchants on Dantooine whose only crime was having one old Jedi Holocron in their possession. "Please wake up! Please don't leave me all alone!"

"Should we take the boy with us?" One of the troopers asked as they looked at the boy.

"I'll kill you." The boys voice was quiet, but sharp. The boy reached out with his hand using nothing but instinct and crushed one of the trooper's heads. Blood and brains exploded all over the other two troopers.

"He's a fucking Jedi kill him!" Just as they were about to shoot the boy, a red beam sliced them in half from the waist. A women with a blood red lightsaber stood among the bodies as blood oozed out. The boy cradled his parent's bodies in his arms.

"I was the one who ordered their deaths. I could tell they were hiding something from us but I never would have guessed it was you. A Force Sensitive child. A very talented one at that. Come with me, and I'll make you powerful enough to get your revenge." The boy stood up tears stinging his eyes. He was just six years old and had lost so much.

"I hate you." The boy whispered out as he rubbed his eyes. Hate flowing through every fiber of his existence.

"Good use that hate and become stronger then you could have ever imagined. Come with me and I will show you how to harness your hate." The women said as she reached her hand towards his, a smirk hidden on her shadowed face.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as he pulled the holocron from his dead father's hands.

"I am Cognus, you're new master." The boy grabbed her hand. "From this moment on you are no longer their child, but my apprentice Gravid." She walked with him through the plains. As they walked he saw his older sisters was half naked body on the ground, a knife was through her head. He pushed Cognus away as screamed into the sky. The ground was ripping up around him, as near by trees were being ripped out of the ground. The area around them was crumbling.

"It seems like I made the right choice killing your family Gravid." She began to laugh as his rage consumed him.

Thus began the apprenticeship of Gravid the man who would betray everything she had laid out for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andddd thats chapter two. Next chapter will be about training, making new friendships and trying to piece together what that thing was.

The beginning is very important and will have a place every chapter if you guess who it is, then I'm impressed and not as clever as i thought.

Neji came to Naruto just because he really has no one else. He doesn't have any family he trusts or friends so he reached out to a complete stranger who baffles him. Someone whose existence stood in the way of his whole belief system.

Naruto can use Force Lightning without falling to the darkside. He cannot use it as well as regular Sith due, since not using hate to fuel it but either his will to live or other such emotions. So the strength is actually relative like in the battle with Raiga with his life on the line it was the strongest it had ever been, and if Raiga wasn't the master of the Kibas he would have almost immediately died.

You may be asking why Naruto had such a reaction to Raigas death, well Naruto at his core is a very good person and when he saw Raiga try anything to stop them it really got to him. At the very center of himself is a child who still wants to be a hero.

I changed Ranmaru's backstory to better incorporate it into this story.

Also why Raiga immediately attacked them was simple, he absolutely refuses to let anyone interrupt his funerals and when he sensed their Chakra be became incredibly enraged. Ranmaru won't really have a big part in this story but he will be in the Leaf Village now.

That vision will be one of the most important aspects of the story, and if you guys can figure it out then you're awesome. Some of it is more obvious then other parts. The thing at the end will be one of the most important things in this story.

At the end of each chapter for a while I'm going to introduce Gravid backstory.

Thank you for reading, have a good day! Once again thanks to Draco Kamikaze for helping editing this!


	3. Training Begins

Training Begins: Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Unknown Planet]

A figure sat shrouded in darkness. Holocrons surrounded them some brimming with a blue light, others with a red. Each whispered to the figure as they meditated amongst them. They suddenly opened their eyes to show a pair of sulfuric yellow eyes.

"So you've awoken, son of conquers?" The figure spoke with a soft cold voice as they looked west. "Now my revenge can finally be carried out."

The figure stood, walking from the circle of holocrons a double-bladed lightsaber attached to their hip. Light shown in through a small window showing a woman's figure underneath a hooded robe.

"Finally, I will finally have my revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Unknown Time: Unknown World]

 _Battle is such a part of my life now that when I am away from it, everything else feels so... dull. These last few years I've never stopped fighting, running from one battle to another. Never truly stopping to breathe to rest. My body is fine, but my mind – my true weapon – is fatigued. Assassins haunt me always, striking from the shadows wishing to claim my life. But I can always, even in my exhaustion, feel their fear. They fear the great power I possess. There is no other who has ever lived who could fight me on equal terms. I am the living embodiment of the Force. At my strongest, I become something akin to a god._

 _Arrogance has always been a defining trait in me. One I've always wished to stomp out but no matter what I do it sneaks its way back into my mind. I knew even then my arrogance would be my downfall. But I even I could not have predicted where it would lead me._

 _I wake up, each breath taking in all the Force. Feeling everything in the galaxy all at once, then closing it off. Then again, over and over. Battle is all that I am, I am a creature created to slaughter all in my way. Then I feel it; more assassins have come for me, wishing to end my legend. I push my exhaustion to the back of mind and stand to end them like I did so many others before them. How could they ever hope to defeat a god like me?_

 _This is just another beginning of my Legend, my dear Naruto. Now wake up, and show me the beginning of yours._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amongst hundreds of cherry blossom trees next to a small lake sat Gravid sitting underneath a tree meditating. The Civilian Counsel voting was ending soon; it was guaranteed that he would win. Then, he could start setting forth his real plans.

Tenzo landed in front of him in a crouch that quickly became a kneel. Much to his great surprise the man held no animosity towards him but held great respect to the man for in his mind freeing him. He had become exceedingly loyal. "You may speak Tenzo."

The man nodded before taking off his mask. "I've gotten the information you wanted Master. And I've contacted the snake, like you wanted me to."

Gravid's eyes opened as he glanced at the man. "Oh? Do you have it written down for me? And did the snake agree to our terms?"

Tenzo smirked as he nodded. "Of course he couldn't resist the offer of that child." He handed him a couple of sheets of paper as Gravid quickly read through them. "Master, just why can't anyone but you or Naruto use this "Force" you speak of?"

Gravid hummed as he read through the papers. "That's easy, you ninja use Chakra. Chakra runs through your body empowering you, allowing you to do superhuman things. Things impossible for regular beings, things impossible for even Force users. But Chakra closes the connection to the Force all of your midi-chlorians have evolved to pump out Chakra instead of the Force. Its evolved to absorb power from the inside and push it outwards instead of pulling power from the outside in. You are all just incapable of using the Force but there are a few exceptions. Those with either great life force such as Naruto or those who can't fully use Chakra such as Rock Lee are Force Sensitive. If I had to make an educated guess I would say less than one percent of this world's population can use the Force without tampering. Then among them I would only imagine a hand full could ever be trained to become actual Force users."

"So few? So, was it just incredible luck that you stumbled onto Naruto? And what do you mean tampering?" Tenzo asked he thought over what his master said.

Gravid smirked before chuckling slightly as his eyes bled into yellow. "There is no such thing as luck only the Force. When I met Naruto, he was Force Sensitive yes, but slightly so. Most likely not even enough to have been taken on as a Jedi, but I changed his physiology to better handle the Force. I merged his DNA with other capable Force users, some even great users. The Naruto that grew up in his village died that day I met him. In his place is a boy who doesn't even know that half of his DNA matches Revan and Bastilla. He even has some of my own, and even Banes himself." His master laughed at his own dark humor.

"Don't you think that if Naruto ever finds out what you did, he'll try to kill you?" Worry filling Tenzo's tone, as he lowered his head.

Gravid put down the reports, before smirking. "When that day comes I'll kill him and take his body for my own. His body has been made into the perfect vessel for me. The reason he exists, is to serve me." Darkness surrounded him, as his true feelings towards Naruto was revealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ One Week Later] [ Training Ground 7]

Naruto groaned as he held his head, last night's dreams being worse than usual. "Man I wish I could have a decent night's sleep."

He groaned as he sat under a tree. Shikamaru appeared from behind the tree. "You still having those dreams?"

Naruto nodded, before punching his fist into the ground. "Yeah every single night, I can't figure out what the hell is going on."

The others slowly came into the clearing, Guy and Lee had ran into the clearing, much to everyone's disgust Lee was now wearing one of Guy's uniforms. Kakashi showed up last with Jiraiya in tow. "Okay kids, today Naruto will be leaving us for a bit to go with Jiraiya and we will have a new teammate joining my squad. He's going to be here any second." Kakashi said lazily as he flipped through his book.

The ninja was fifteen years of age, while most of his appearance was greatly concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth that was connected around his neck. He wore pitch black sunglasses that obscured his eyes and his headband that he wore like a bandanna. He also wore a high collared sleeveless purple shirt with a white undershirt. To finish the outfit, he wore a obi around his waist, purple pants, and purple fingerless gloves. This was Yoroi three-year veteran. He walked from the trees. "Hello I am Yoroi, and I am very excited to be joining your squad." He bowed and stood up. His squad was broken up when one of the members became a Medical Ninja.

"Guy will be taking Yoroi, Lee, and NejI today while I take Tenten. Shikamaru you have been requested to go to training ground eight and meet with a Jonin there."

Everyone nodded and went where they were supposed to. Jiraiya clasped his hand on Naruto's shoulder as they vanished in a swirl of leafs. Tenten just looked forward before sighing. "The gap between us just keeps growing, Naruto..." Her fist clenching.

Kakashi eye smiled at her as she looked down at the ground. "I've taught you some NinJutsu before but today I'm going to help you with your KenJutsu."

Tenten's moods immediately improved, as she shot forward standing in front of Kakashi. "You know KenJutsu?! Why didn't you tell me!"

He shrugged before pocketing his book. He pulled out a scroll as a simple katana popped out of it in a cloud of smoke. "You were disappointed with your Chakra Nature but today we're going to be working on how to incorporate that into your sword style." Another simple katana popped out the scroll as he passed it to her. "Let's begin."

She ran at him slicing wildly as he blocked every strike. "You're attacking to wildly, and you're too predictable. You've left your whole left side open."

He hit her left side with the blunt side of the sword. She immediately responded with slashing out with her sword. He pulled his sword back blocking her own before slashing the sword out of her hands.

"You're holding the blade too loose, and your footwork is causing you to overextend yourself. That's what we will be working on instead of today, once you reach my standards then we'll figure out how to incorporate your Chakra Nature into your fighting style. Tenten nodded as she got in a ready stance. She wouldn't let Naruto keep increasing the gap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ With Guy's team ]

Guy stood in front of the three of them. Before grinning at the three of them. "Yoroi can you please demonstrate your abilities for me."

"They work better in actual combat do you mind if we spare so I can show you better Sensei?" Yoroi said as he pushed his glasses up. Guy nodded as he motioned for the others to back up, and got into a fighting stance. Yoroi rushed at him with a decent level speed for a Genin as his hands glowed blue. Guy blocked his punch with his right hand, his eyes immediately widened as he felt his Chakra being rapidly drained. He lashed out with a kick as Yoroi jumped back.

"Now can you use a weak leveled Jutsu and I'll show you my other ability." Yoroi said as he put his hands out in front of him.

With one seal Guy opened his mouth as a large fireball erupted from it. "Fireball Jutsu." The Jutsu scorched the ground in front of Yoroi as it barreled towards him. Then it seemingly hit a wall in front of Yoroi before being sent right back at Guy being twice as big. It only made it a few inches in front of Yoroi before dispelling. "Those are my two bloodline abilities, Absorb, and Reflection. I can absorb Chakra from my opponents so long as I'm touch them, and I can absorb or reflect any Jutsu as well. When I reflect the Jutsu I can add my own Chakra to it, making it stronger." He pushed his glasses up as he finished talking.

"Okay you will be working with me on Taijutsu today as I see what you need help him, from the get go I think you need to increase your speed so you're going to start wearing these weights." Guy grinned as he tossed them to Yoroi who sighed and strapped them on. "Lee, NejI I want you to do the normal training then once you're finished with the routine spar until we are finished."

They nodded and immediately started running laps around the clearing, Neji's family had approved of the use of Chakra weights, which had given him mixed feelings. Yoroi got into a fight stance and rushed Guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Shikamaru ] [ Training Ground 8 ]

Shikamaru walked into a clearing which encompassed one of the training grounds. It was covered in large rocks, with little vegetation around, with trees that were gnarled and old; some even looked like they were rotting from the inside out. There was a small pound nearby that was a light purple color.

"So this is training ground eight? I can see people try to stay away from it." He looked around once more before sighing. Then a feeling overtook him, it was like a small itch in the back of his mind. That something was wrong here. "Wait a minute when did I ever hear the training ground was like this?"

He searched for any previous knowledge on the subject before he frowned. He brought his hands up in the ram seal and expelled his Chakra.

The previous training ground faded away from sight, leaving a much different place. Large white trees surrounded the training ground with bright blue leaves, the boulders were gone as well and now large stumps of black wood replaced them. The pond bled away into a dark red color. The grass in the training ground was also unique being a light orange color. To most people this training ground would be breathtakingly beautiful but Shikamaru wasn't most people.

"It's too bright here. How am I supposed to nap here? Troublesome." He glared at the ground, as he heard a light chuckle coming from behind him. He turned around to see who it was.

She had fair skin with a slender build. She had long black hair that reached her upper back. The most striking feature were her eyes; they were a crimson color that had an additional ring in them. She was wearing dark red lipstick and purple eye shadow. The outfit she was wearing was unique in the way it was designed. It consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve being visible, she wore bandages on top of this that were made to look like rose thorns. Her hands and thighs were also wrapped in bandages, and she wore her headband around her forehead. This was Kurenai, Genjutsu mistress and widely known as one of the most beautiful women in the world. Most men would be overjoyed to have her in their presence, but Shikamaru wasn't most men.

"Your outfit helps with your genjutsu doesn't it?" Shikamaru questioned as he yawned.

"How could you tell?" Kurenai said as she crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"The patterns on your outfit are drawing my eyes away from your hands, and I'm having a somewhat hard time looking away." Shikamaru said annoyance filling his tone.

She just laughed and smiled at him. "You're a smart boy, now you want to become a Genjutsu specialist correct? What set you down this path? It's an incredibly rare thing for a Nara to want to become a Genjutsu specialist."

His eyes suddenly hardened a steel like resolve forming in his eyes, as a small smirk on his face formed. "I made a promise to someone that I would always cover their weaknesses. Mastering Genjutsu is just a part of that."

The sudden passion surprising her, a smirk spread across her face. "Well how good at Genjutsu do you need to be? To accomplish this goal?"

"The best Genjutsu user ever. I need to do it. I refuse to be left behind, and the gap is already too wide. And with his goals if I don't train equally as hard I'll become a burden and that's something I refuse to let happen!" His voice was full of passion, something that was rare if not unheard of from the Nara clan.

"Very well. I'll teach you, Shikamaru Nara, and if you train to your hardest, I'll make you great." He nodded his eyes still full of resolve. "Looks like I've found someone to pass my legacy onto." Kurenai thought as she smiled.

"Now tell me what Genjutsu do you know?" She asked as she sat down on of the stumps motioning for him to sit on one of the ones near here. He sat down putting his hands in his pockets before speaking.

"My clan has a relatively small library on Genjutsu so I've learned what I could. I know Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Paralysis Technique, Voice Throwing Technique, Vision Blur, Melting Body Technique, and Diminishing Air Technique. I can use each one to great effect but the only one I've really mastered is Throwing Voice Technique." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened in surprise before thinking over the Genjutsu. "So he knows four D Rank Jutsu, three E Rank, and one C rank. That amount of Genjutsu is almost unheard of for a Genin to know. Kurenai, you might have hit the jackpot." She smiled before clapping. "Quite impressive. I wasn't expecting you know so many. How good of a grasp do you feel you have on all of them?"

He nodded, a small frown on his face as he looked around the training ground. "This training ground feels off? Why?"

"This training ground is made specially for GenJutsu users, it strengths our Genjutsu abilities tenfold. It was created by the first two Hokage. Every single thing in this clearing can stray your mind, and some have even gone mad here. That's why it's so good for Genjutsu users it strengthens your mind tremendously. If you can resist the worst of this place you can call yourself a Genjutsu master. The area we're in only has a slight sway of your mind but the deeper you go in the worst it is. I myself have never even been able to go to the deepest parts, the last person to do so was ItachI Uchiha. There are legends of ninja being trapped in these woods forever, bound in eternal sleep, or eternal nightmares." She said as she stared further into the woods, her eyes clouding ever so slightly.

"How many people have attempted to go in there?" He asked as a small purple light shined through the thick white trees.

"Hundreds have tried over the years. Even enemy ninja are sometimes allowed to attempt. Only a handful, myself included, have ever come back. I can't say anything more on that matter, the rest you will have to find out for yourself. Now onto training. Have you learned the Tree Climbing and Water Walking exercise?"

"We learned those in the first two days of our training." As he spoke she pulled out a small purple piece of paper and handed it to him. The purple light in the woods had faded into nothing.

"Channel your Chakra into this would you please." She smiled at him, as he grabbed the paper.

He channeled Chakra into it as half of the paper went limp. She grabbed the paper back from him, looking at it for a moment before stuffing in the sleeve of her outfit.

"What was the point of that?" He felt the thing drain a bit of his Chakra, he's heard of Chakra paper, having seen Kakashi give Tenten some.

"It is a paper given to Genjutsu and Medical Ninja, it tests the level of your chakra control. If a fourth of the paper goes limp you have Genin control, half of it Chunin, three fourths you have Jonin and finally all of it you have the control necessary to be a Genjutsu master. So, for the next few weeks we'll be working on Chakra control and Genjutsu theory until I feel you are ready to learn more Jutsu. But before that I want you to cast each of your Genjutsu on me."

"So do I need to have the whole paper go limp before I can start learning more Genjutsu?" He asked curiously his eyes opening looking right at her.

"Of course, if you have subpar control you'll never be able to use Genjutsu to their whole affect." She was about to continue, but then froze as she caught the subtle change in her chakra.

Her eyes immediately widened. "He's caught me in a Genjutsu that fast!" She looked to side to see the log had moved not even an inch but a few centimeters. "This boy. This boy might just be prodigy, to already be able to deliver Genjutsu with eye contact alone. Tremendous." The Genjutsu shattered a moment later. "How long has it been since I've been trapped in a Genjutsu, longer then a second at most."'

"You don't have to show me anymore, you've proven your ability with them." She said, still in slight disbelief. She studied him for a few moments. "He excludes such an aura of laziness but under that I can feel it. A monster sat within, albeit an untrained one but still a monster. This boy... This boy is going to be an S Rank ninja in the next few years."

In her mind she was looking at the next Itachi. This boy's potential frightened her. She pulled out a senbon and threw it in front of his feet, before pulling out another one.

"This is called Senbon Balancing let me demonstrate." She put the senbon on top of her finger before flowing her chakra through the senbon. It stood floating just inches from the top of her finger, she then proceeded to do it with her entire right hand. Each one floating from the top of her finger. "The key to this exercise is to keep the senbon suspended in the air, not only pushing your Chakra to keep it in the air but also from keeping it from dropping. Too little and it goes in your finger. Too much, and well it goes flying off your finger tip. To master this exercise, you need to do it will all of your fingers. This is one part of this exercise the next step is using Kunia, and the last one is keep your body suspended over the needle itself. These exercises are required to become a Genjutsu master." She let all the senbon drop harmlessly to the ground. "Now begin."'

He picked up the senbon from the ground before holding it atop of his finger. A small glow coated the senbon as it started shaking violently before shooting off into the sky. "To much I take it?"

She just smirked at him. Then so went their training for the next few hours, with her every so often giving him tips and telling him Genjutsu theory, then asking him questions about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ River Outside Of Leaf Village ] [ Naruto / Jiraiya ]

Naruto sat on the river glaring at Jiraiya who was staring through a bush at Women at a nearby waterfall, his back turned to Naruto. The river was surrounded by the trees that made the Leaf Village famous, giant redwoods. The river was fast and coursing with fish in it. "Are you going to teach me or what? You old lecher..."

Jiraiya just waved him off. Naruto growled before jumping over to him slashing his leg forward only for Jiraiya for him to catch it without even looking and throwing him away. Naruto flipped and landed in the air before rushing at him.

Punching as fast as he could only for Jiraiya to block them all with his hand. Naruto jumped back before pushing his hand into a seal. _"'Multi Mud Clone Jutsu!"_

Twenty-five mud clones rose from the ground attacking Jiraiya. The first one who got close was grabbed by the wrist and was throw back at two other clones instantly destroying them. Five more engaged him in Taijutsu ducking and weaving through each other's punches hoping to land a hit on the man. Jiraiya dodged and blocked each one without moving from his spot. He grabbed the one close enough to him crushing its head in his hand, and pick up a small black rock on the ground next to him. It glowed blue with Chakra as he threw it behind him at inhuman speeds killing five more clones. The last fourteen at attacked him all at once. They each jumped in the air throwing a punch forward at the kneeling Jiraiya. Jiraiya's Chakra suddenly exploded from his body like a shockwave, killing the rest of the clones. He them punched his hand in to the ground next to him pulling Naruto's head up through the ground.

"I hate you." Naruto growled out at him. Jiraiya pulled his eyes away from the girls as they left.

"Now do you understand the difference between you and I? I beat you without using a single Jutsu, just some Chakra and a rock. I didn't even look at you the entire fight. Now that you understand just how big the gap is between us, we can get to work." He pulled Naruto from the ground before smiling at him. Motioning him to follow him as he sat in front of the river.

"So what Jutsu do you know, and what other skills do you possess?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto brushed the dirt off himself before sitting down in front of him.

"I know the Mud Clone, the multi version of it, Multi Kunia, Great Fire Ball, Great Breakthrough, Head Hunter and Mud Wall." Jiraiya mussed thinking it over.

"How skilled are you with all of them? Do you notice difficulties learning one more than the others, and one being easier?" Jiraiya asked as he reached through his pockets.

"I'm close to mastering if already mastered all of them besides the Fireball Jutsu. I've noticed that Great Breakthrough was the easiest, almost laughably so, while the earth style ones were more difficult but not exactly hard. But the fire Jutsu I struggled with." Naruto thought as he itched his jaw.

"So from that can you guess what your Chakra Affinities are?" Jiraiya questioned, folding his arms.

"Well having never attempt Lighting or Water style Jutsu I wouldn't know for sure but I would imagine I have a Wind affinity with a minor one in earth Jutsu. It would explain why the fire Jutsu was so hard to learn." Naruto said thinking it over.

"Good answer well how about we test it then? Then after this we'll spar for a bit, using both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu so I can get a read on what I need to help you with brat." He handed Naruto a small piece of white paper from his sleeve. Naruto grabbed it feeling it was slightly heavier then paper feeling more like cardboard more than anything. "Just channel your Chakra into it, and I'll explain the rest."

Naruto nodded as he channeled Chakra into the paper. Three fourths of the paper immediately exploded into thousands shreds of paper while the rest of the paper turned to dust. "Well that was surprising." Naruto said looking at the seemingly thousand's pieces of paper.

"You have an incredibly strong affinity for Wind Chakra and even your Earth is stronger than average for a second affinity. So, I think I've changed my mind for training today. I'm going to teach you one Jutsu, and then we're going to work on mastering your element." Jiraiya stood up and put his hands into a seal, two fingers of his right hand going against two fingers of his left. _"Shadow Clone Jutsu."_ Five more Jiraiya appeared next to him in a burst of smoke.

Naruto eyed the clones dully. "What's so special about these?"

"These," Jiraiya pointed at the clones. "Are the best clones in existence. Not only can they take a few hits once you get good enough with it, but anything they see or do you remember. It was originally made for spying missions send one clone learn all you can and them dispel. It also splits your Chakra evenly with the clone making it as strong as you are. It's the perfect way of training, except only a few elect individuals can use it like that, and luckily enough your one of them. You can now learn anything twice as fast." He grinned at Naruto who eyes immediately shined.

"That's so cool! What do you mean only certain people can use it like that?" Naruto said his excitement going to curiosity.

"Only people with advanced healing abilities can use it to its full effect, a regular person could use at most one or two of them, while you on the other hand could train with ten or twenty of them. But on the safe side I want you to never train with more than ten at a time. Deal?" Naruto immediately shook his hand and nodded. "How the idea of this Jutsu is very similar to the Mud Clone Jutsu, but instead of forming them from the ground you just imagine you copying yourself. Now try it."

Naruto grinned as he formed the seal, that felt right. "That was weird." Naruto thought to himself as he heard a faint cry of 'believe it' in the distance. Really weird. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"' Fifty clones formed around him. As Jiraiya stood there, mouth gaping.

"Okay next time, uh and this time try using a little less Chakra." Jiraiya said as Naruto dispelled them all. Naruto tried again as only ten appeared around him. "Okay that's better now come over here." The group of Naruto's walked forward as Jiraiya handed half of them a leaf and the other half a rock. "Okay the point of this exercise is to cut the leaf in half using nothing but your Chakra, just a clean straight slice through it. Now with the rock you want to use nothing but your Chakra to turn that will rock to dust. Now get to it, original Naruto come with me."

Naruto nodded as he left the clone and followed Jiraiya. He told Naruto to sit down as he sat in front of him. He grinned widely at the boy. His thoughts were elsewhere though. "This boy… Minato there is much more of you in him. The genius you possessed has definitely passed along to him, he mastered the Shadow Clone in Jutsu one try. What unbelievable talent. He may have your gifts Minato, but undoubtedly has Kushina's personality. Don't worry I'll make up for lost time." He grinned at Naruto who glared at him. "I'm going to ask you some questions before we start training."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the old pervert. "What kind of questions? You're not going to try and hit on Tenten are you?"

Jiraiya laughed obnoxiously. "No she's much too young for me brat. Just questions so I can get a feel for you." Naruto sighed and nodded. "First question, what does the Leaf Village mean to you? Do answer honestly, believe me I can tell if you're not."

Naruto frowned as he crossed his arm. "The Leaf Village means cesspool."

Jiraiya frowned almost immediately. "Why?"

"You should know why I think that. I've been dated since the day I was born. If all, well most of the civilians died I'd probably be happy." Jiraiya's frown deepened.

"Don't you believe you can change their minds and their opinion of you?" He asked his voice stern yet soft at the same time.

"People always fear what they don't know. Every achievement I've had so far has been met with scorn and fear. Fear that the demon was getting to strong, when I became friends with Shikamaru they believed I was using mind control. If I ever saved the village they would immediately give credit to anyone else who was there or called it a fluke. While I could change my generation's view of me, the older generation will never change what they think of me." Naruto said his face emotionless, just calm.

"Would you ever consider betraying this village or leaving?" Jiraiya asked his voice stern again.

"No. Even though this place is a shithole, I still have friends here. I would never betray them. Shikamaru and Tenten would kill me if I tried." Naruto smirked at that.

"Naruto is a flight risk, it's as simple as that. If he was ever able to convince his two friends to go with he would leave immediately. He needs to make deeper connections with this village." Jiraiya thought before asking his final question. "What's your thoughts on me, and the Hokage."

Naruto mulled it over for a few moments. "Honestly?" Jiraiya nodded immediately. "It took me a while but I remembered you. You used to come a lot when I was really little, bringing me gifts and taking me for food, buying me clothes. I know you had to go on a mission that took you out of the village for a long time so I don't blame you. If I had to sum up you in a few words it would be…hero, flake, and pervert. I want to be a Ninja exactly like you."

Jiraiya didn't know to be overjoyed, heartbroken, and annoyed so he just went with the best thing. Deciding to go with amusement, he reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair as he growled at him. "Now tell me about your feelings towards the Hokage?"

Naruto frowned before a small snarl replaced it. "Weak, fool, and optimistic."

"Why?" Jiraiya had some of his own disagreements with his SenseI but he still didn't like when anyone talked bad about him.

"He threw me to wolves! I was a little kid and he threw me he head first into a den of enemies. I've be surrounded by people wanting to kill me my whole life, I've been beaten, forced to eat from the garbage like a stray dog and live in a rundown apartment just so I wouldn't bother anyone. He was a fool to believe anyone would show me any sympathy, and my life has been hell because of it. If he actually had a backbone maybe my life wouldn't have been so terrible! Maybe if he let me go with you I would have had a good childhood! But no, he kept me living with these monsters, hoping that they would someday treat me kindly." The sheer hate rolled off Naruto in waves, then he made a mistake. His eyes had turned yellow. Something Jiraiya immediately caught.

In just a few words he had jeopardized everything. All their plans laid on a knifes edge. How was he going to get out of this one?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gravid stood in front of podium in front of thousands of civilians in a large building. Three large lights shinned on him. Thousands were cheering from him, he stood in pitch black suit, a new fashion style that was coming into style. "My fellow civilians! I believe it is time for us to finally have a say in this village! To make it a place where we are the equals of the ninja! That we matter just as as much as they do! That without us they couldn't exist! It's time for us to become the driving force of innovation! To be a shining example to all of the Elemental Nations! It's time for a new age! THE AGE OF CIVILIANS! Now who is with me! Who will stand with me as we pave a new path in this world! As we create a new world for us! For our people! For the poor farmers! For the weak and helpless! It is our time! Thank you for electing me as your leader I promise you I will make this world ours!" The cheers got so loud it was deafening, they stood up clapping as loud as they could. Gravid bowed and left the stage. He had just been elected head of the civilian council, he now got to pick his members or if he actually wanted any.

The stage had been set. He walked outside in the night looking forward at the Hokage tower. "That's check old man. Let's see what you respond with." He laughed loudly as he walked down the street his eyes bleeding back into yellow. He now had all the civilians on his side, they who outnumbered the ninja ten to one. He walked down a dark alley, as a white mask shimmered into existence.

"Is it done?" Gravid said as he pulled a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting it. He set it in between his teeth as he put the pack back.

"You smoke?" Tenzo questioned in surprise. Gravid pulled the cigarette out of his mouth before looking at it.

"No I don't, this body does though. It craves them, and I could care less what happens to it. Just soothes the body. Now back to the original question. Is it done?"

Tenzo smirked underneath his mask as he pulled a scroll from his pocket, and channeled Chakra into it. When the smoke cleared, a head was laid out on it. The head of the Fire Daimyo. Gravid picked up it looking at the man's face that was etched in horror. "Good job. Now, you know what to do with it correct?" He took a drag of his cigarette blowing smoke into the air, before making a shape of a ship with the Force with the smoke.

Tenzo's smirked widened. "Of course, but are you sure? Odds are this could lead to the next great war."

"Ah but of course. That just lets me move around easier. Pretty soon, everyone will be coming for the weapons I've developed, and it will be their downfall." His eyes turned back to their original green, shining in amusement. "Besides, this will be a good experience for my dear little apprentice. I'm glad that Danzo agreed to help, it would have been much more difficult for you if he hadn't."

Tenzo nodded as he stood. "So war is on the horizon with them. I can't help but be a little excited."

"The war with the Hidden Mist. Now be gone. You have somewhere you need to be, don't you?" Tenzo bowed before vanishing in the night sky.

Just what was Gravid trying to accomplish with a war with the Hidden Mist? Just what were these weapons he has developed. Only time will tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1044 Years Ago ] [ Age: 15 ] [ Coruscant ]

A hiss of red blade in the darkness was all that was heard. Two other blue beams of light hummed gently in the darkness. The two blades clashed violently against the red, trying anything to gain an advantage. The blue beams were suddenly pushed back, as the red was suddenly above them, slashing through the darkness only to be blocked by the blue.

Light turned on in the room was two young children stood in front of each other panting. The room was covered with glass panels on the walls, with one large light hanging from the ceiling. It was a large room the ceiling being over 20 feet high, and the room itself being the size of a small house. One was a young boy with black hair and bright green eyes, he was tall for his age standing at 5'9, and wore the traditional Sith robes. He had dark tan skin, with scar covering some of his body. He had a large scar on his chin, that looked like a knife cut jaggedly through it. He had a red lightsaber in hand and stood in the stance of Makashi. This was Darth Gravid apprentice to the Sith Lord Cognus.

A girl stood opposite of him. She had long purple hair that reached the small of her back with a long braid running down the side of her head and she had bright yellow eyes. She had purple lines underneath each of her eyes, and had a small mole above her lip. She had the pale skin possible being almost white in color. She wore the standard robes of a Jedi Padawan. She had two blue lightsabers in hand and stood in the stance Niman. This was Lux Cadent apprentice of Restelly Quist. Even as young as she was she beautiful, a flawless beauty seemingly made out of marble.

They were rivals. They had met on Coruscant and immediately realized what the other way. They fought each other in broad day light and it had ended in a tie. So for the past two years they've came to this room, and fought. Only learning each other's names in the last two years and neither reporting the others existence to their master. Sometimes they would talk during or after battle, only enough to gleam parts of their personality. But unknown to either one a bond had formed between them, an affection had blossomed. A deep and powerful friendship.

"You've gotten faster Lux." Gravid growled feeling more talkative then usual as he dodged under a swipe from a lightsaber and blocked her other one with his own.

She just smiled at him as she lashed out with a kicked hitting him in the side. He grabbed her foot with his free hand and sent a Force at her only for kick him back before diving under the blast. Lux was quick, agile, flexible and incredibly deadly. Even at twelve she was being considered for Knight Hood.

Gravid rushed forward slashing his blade fast and stronger against her guard with each strike. Gravid on the other had was strong, durable, impossibly, and a deadly tactician. He slashed down with his blade forcing her to her knees, as sweat dripped from her shoulders. He pulled back before walking away, deactivating his lightsaber.

She stood up shakily, confusion on her face. "Why? You could have just beaten me?"

Her didn't even glance back as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "You're left side is hurt, don't think I'm stupid and I didn't notice it. When I beat you, I want you to be at your best. Anything less is unacceptable. I won't tarnish your honor with a death like that." He turned to leave. Before two arms wrapped around his back. His cheeks immediately turned bright red. "What, what the hell are you doing! Get off! Don't you remember we're trying to kill each other here!"'

"Thank you Gravid." His eyes widened standing there, her arms wrapped around his back, face hidden in his back. "I wish we weren't enemies you know? Why do the Sith and the Jedi have to hate each other so much?"

He just looked up at the ceiling. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." He spoke not moving or fighting the tightening of her embrace.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." She spoke loosening her grip around him. When he turned to look at her, he was surprised to see tears slowly filling her eyes. "We don't have to be enemies you know? We can just leave. What's stopping us? Even you can tell a bond has formed between us. If we don't leave now we're going to eventually have to fight each other seriously and I... I just can't do that."

He broke the hug and walked forward looking down at the ground. "I can't stop Lux. Not until I've avenged my parents. I won't be able to live with myself until I've done that. Only after that could I live with myself, if I were to leave with you it would only hurt you." He walked away.

"At first I hated you! Another arrogant Sith! But you were kind, and nice. You refused to fight me when I was hurt and fixed any of my wounds. There is so much darkness in you but I can still feel the pull of the light side. If you kill her, that's it! You'll become what you hate most! What do you regret these last six months then!" She yelled at him tears running down her face.

He stopped looking at ceiling before turning his head and looking at her. "I've never regretted a single moment with you, Lux." With that he was gone as she collapsed in tears.

[ 1 Week Later ]

Gravid rushed running faster than ever has before in his life, agony filling him that he had not felt in so long. He ran through the streets of the city a blur to almost everyone around him. He broke the door down to where they fought, their place.

His master stood there in front of Lux a red lightsaber through her stomach, his master smiled underneath her hood as she backed away. He ran forward scooping her body into his arms, his hands going to the wound desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

She smiled weakly at him. "Hey." She said softly grinning at him. Tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry, I..." She coughed up blood. "I wanted to stop her." Blood ran from her mouth. "So you can finally be free. There's so much good in you Gravid." Tears ran down her face. She reached up putting her hand against the palm of his face. "You can be so much better then what she wants you to be." She grabbed his hands as that were covered in blood. She shook her head a smile on her face. "You and I." She coughed up more blood onto his shirt. "Both know this is the end. Gravid, even though we were enemies. Even though I should hate you."

He held her hands so tights. "Please! Stop talking save your strength. Please." He pleaded with her, but she was stubborn always so stubborn.

"I fell in love with you. I think that's what the Force wanted me to do... I think that I will always fall in love with you. No matter what lifetime no matter if we hate each other... I will always fall in love with you Gravid... Please don't become what she wants." She kissed him, then he felt her slip away. She died in his arms.

A woman too good for him. A woman who could have done so much good! She was so pure! Then she had killed her. If only he had never met her, if only she hadn't met a guy like him. He buried his face in her neck crying screaming in pure agony. If only... If only they had met in another time. He laid her body down on the ground, closing her eyes. She had died with a smile on her face.

The room started to shake so violently, then the whole street around them. It seemed like he was shaking the whole world. Cognus just smirked in the background. "You were a fool to have ever fallen in love with a Jedi. This was all your fault. Her death is on you, my fool of an apprentice."

 **"AHHHHHHHHH!"** The whole top half of the building exploded around them. Gravid was drawing in so much of the dark side that it was destroying the whole area around them. Cognus frowned. She had underestimated her apprentice; she couldn't control him anymore. Her red Lightsaber flared into existence.

Soon the whole building was being tore apart around them. The whole street was tearing itself apart. The whole street stopped shaking, Gravid turned to her direction. She moved forward only to frozen in place, she looked down at her arms in horror. The very skin was being ripped from her bones. She was being torn apart, it was happening so fast, faster then she could stop it. He had to die if she wanted to live.

She used her lightsaber with the remainder of strength only for it to be stopped midair and to fall to the ground. Gravid lifted his eyes to show pitch black spheres staring at her.

As her body was slowly ripped apart, she could not help herself as she stared in wonder. "He has unlocked Force Rage. The strongest I've ever seen. What a worthy apprentice."

And in a moment, Darth Cognus was torn apart to nothingness. Soon the parts of the street started to be ripped apart to as Gravid fell into madness. Then, in an instant, it began to fade, something washing over him. To this day he would swear he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He crumbled to ground on his knees, kneeling over her body.

 _"Oh sweet love of mine. Let the light always outshine the dark, oh sweet love of mine. Let my love wash away your tears, oh sweet love of mine. Let your fears cease to me, my true love. Oh sweet love of mine, dry your eyes. Oh, sweet love of mine."_ Her voice echoed around him, one last time. "I never got you beat even once, did I?" He lifted her body in arms, and left the crumbling building, not as boy anymore but what he hated most. The thing Lux had warned him he would become.

The Dark Lord of The Sith. The era of Darth Gravid had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah a new player in the game is shown, now just who is this mysterious Women?

Is the person at the beginning becoming a bit more clear? That one had a good amount of hints in it.

Big news about Naruto, having his whole DNA changed. Naruto is Naruto and not at the same time half of his DNA has been altered to better use The Force. To even Gravid's surprise it has led to an incredibly high Midi-chlorian. Gravid views Naruto as a tool without real sentiment towards him. He has just led him to believe he cared about him, he's refused Itachied him.

A new member to ever growing group, Yoroi. Who will be a mainstay in this, story and whose abilities I tweaked to actually make him a hell of a lot stronger. His bloodline I modeled after one of Pain Paths.

Shikamaru will be a Genjutsu specialist; something I have not seen before, and has incredible talent after it. Now some clarification, Kurenai wasn't referring to him as being the next Itachi or saying he will be as strong as Itachi, just that he has the same talent with Genjutsu that he has. Now time to explain his GenJutsu:

Demonic illusion False surroundings technique D Rank: Pretty easy to explain it messes with your surroundings in your mind from something as large as completely changing the clearing like Kurenia did or as simple as making it seem that you threw a Kunia in a different direction.

Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique D Rank: Makes you view your worst fears.

Sly Mind Affect Technique E Rank: Slightly effects the mind, pretty much a weaker version of the JedI Mind Trick. Can be used in combat like making opponents forget that they have a weapons pouch.

Paralysis Technique E Rank: Pretty self explanatory, makes you paralyzed.

Voice Throwing Technique E Rank Favorite: Allows you to manipulate your voice sending it wherever you want, the Ideal genjutsu for Shikamaru.

Vision Blur D Rank: Makes your vision blur from slightly to being able to blur your whole vision.

Melting Body Technique D Rank: Make enemies body slowly melt away and are unable to move.

Diminishing Air Technique C rank: The opponent stops being able to breathe before either passing out or dying.

Naruto's true feeling about the village are shown, and in this story Jiraiya wasn't a total flake and hung around Naruto when he was young. It had just been so long that it took Naruto a while to remember him, plus having just woken up in the hospital and seeing him for the first time in eyes didn't help. Oh man did Naruto mess up, how is he going to talk his way out of this one? The reasons Naruto hates the 3rd Hokage is very reasonable the man has done nothing to help his life, not a single thing. He threw him to the wolfs and hoped for the best, his optimism and indifference has paved the path for Gravid to have Naruto.

Darth Gravid is planning something big, he now has the civilians under his thumb, an elite Anbu member, is allied with Danzo, and has made a deal with Orochimaru. Just is he planning to do?

The tragic past of Gravid so let's recap. So far he's watched his parents die in front of him, found his dead sisters body, and watched the girl he loved die.

Now Force Rage is probably the darkest side ability out there. It takes all the hate, all the fear you feel, all the darkness and brings it out. In traditional use, it makes the user incredibly strong or fast. But Gravid is the most capable user of it ever. When he uses it, his powers become godly but the problem with this is that if he ever uses he will lose himself forever and being a being of pure hate. A creature like Darth Nihilus, but instead of hunger he would only seek the destruction of everything. Lux spirt stopped him from forever falling down that path, but it still has corrupted him too much. The good that was in him has almost all be destroyed. Don't worry! Gravid's life will only get worse from there!

Now if you know anything about Darth Cognus you know how powerful she is and probably think her losing to him especially when he has not been fully trained is impossible, well she lost because of two things.

1: She believed she had complete control over him, as believed she had broken his will.

2: She had underestimated him in his rage like state but when she saw the black eyes she knew she was screwed.

Thank you for reading! Thank you Draco Kamizake for the help!


	4. War On The Horizon

Chapter 4 War on the Horizon

I don't own star wars or Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Unknown World ] [ Unknown Time ]

 _Have you ever looked at someone and been lost? Lost in their gaze. Lost in their eyes. The first time I laid my eyes on her everything else faded away. I just thought it was physical attraction to maybe a crush. As I look back on it now, there was no way I could have guessed what was happening. I had never experienced the feeling before. I was falling in love. It was a quick endeavor it wasn't drawn out over months or weeks but was decided in just a handful of seconds. The second our eyes locked I knew that my fate was sealed. I would never want another; she was all I needed._

 _My years with her, my years alive I have discovered so many things. Just one of those things is the biggest difference between the Jedi and the Sith. The very core of them is different. If they were represented by two emotions the Sith would be pain, and the Jedi hope. Every Sith has had lost something or has been taken away from something, all of them have experienced tremendous pain and it has shaped them. It led them down the path of passion, to the pursuit of power._

 _The Jedi are forever hopeful, believing that tomorrow the sun will always rise. They are shaped from the kindness of living creatures and molded from it. People are drawn becoming Jedi because of the goodness of their hearts, because they have hope that tomorrow can be better._

 _I wonder my dear boy, just what suits you better, what has molded you more? Pain or Hope? What path will you take? I'm eager to find out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It came upon them abruptly. It came so fast, too fast for anyone to properly react. The peace was suddenly broken, and in a single night, war loomed on the horizon. The Hidden Mist village had assassinated their Daimyo. The Leaf village had already strengthened their border on their right side tremendously. There were even rumors that the Legendary Tsunade was coming back.

The Mist having just recently ended their civil war were outraged at the charges and had already started to rebuild their village. The Leaf Village claimed that the rogue Mist Ninja killed their Daimyo for being a bloodline lover. The Ninja world was watching on with extreme interest. Each Hidden Village watching, gauging to see if they could take one of them down. Waiting for them to be weak before striking. Before long, the Mist began to form an alliance, with The Hidden Grass Village being the first they reached out to.

While the Leaf had formed a surprise alliance with the newly formed Hidden Sound village, on the premise of them getting Ranmaru. The Leaf agreed and had gained a strong ally.

War was on the horizon, the potential 4th Ninja War. Just who would become the heroes of this war? Just who would win? Only time would tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ One Week Later ] [ Training Ground 7 ]

Slash. Duck. Swipe. Dodge. Jump. Dive. These were the thoughts running through Tenten's head as she ducked and weaved through Kakashi's slashes. She had thought the training was already intense but this last week had been hell. Their training had tripled in difficulty. They only had one day off a week now, and now everyone had to attend every training session regardless of clan issues or family ones.

She blocked Kakashi's sword with her own. Her knees buckling under the force. She thrust her blade forward pushing him back, as she sliced downwards at him. He managed to block it just in time. Before putting his hand up and backing off.

"You've improved a lot in the last week Tenten, I can now congratulate you on being at least on a Chunin's level with the blade." Kakashi said as he thrust his sword into the ground.

She just grinned at him as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Before looking around the training ground. "Hey Sensei, is Naruto ever going to train with us again?"

He was already reading his book, seemingly ignoring her. "He'll be back Master Jiraya is busy man. He's thinking of taking Naruto as his apprentice."

Tenten's eyes widened before a small smile spread on her face. She gripped her hands together tightly looking at them. "He's amazing isn't he Kakashi Sensei. Every time I think I close the gap he widens it by a huge leap forward. It seems impossible to catch up to him sometimes."

Kakashi briefly looked from his book, looking at her. "Naruto is a prodigy. He may deny it saying he's a product of hard work but the truth is Naruto is a once in a lifetime prodigy. I've never seen someone pick up Jutsu or abilities as fast as he can. But even saying that, it doesn't mean you can't be better than he is. Look at Guy he was considered to have zero talent in the academy and now he is one of the greatest if not the greatest TaiJutsu user ever. As long as you work hard, we'll work harder than anything else and have a goal in mind your potential in limitless." He eye-smiled at her, before reading his book.

A sword stabbed into the tree next to his head. Tenten stood in front of him, having thrown his sword at him. She grinned at him. "Don't tell me your tired yet Sensei! I'm not even close to being done!"

"From now on, I'm going to fight you at my level. If you want to get stronger it's the best way. I won't hold back any longer." He eye-smiled at her. She readied herself, as he suddenly vanished. Her instincts were screaming at her to move as she dived away as his sword tore through the ground. She barely managed to put her sword up as his blade sliced through the air. His sword hit hers breaking her guard and sending her flying back into a tree. She gasped as the air left her lungs, she coughed as she tried to breathe. She dove out of the way as the tree behind her was cut down, it crashed to the ground near her. She finally could breathe again as she ran forward as Kakashi who vanished a moment later. She suddenly felt his blade hitting her back forcing her to the ground.

She slowly picked herself up, thankful he was using a blunt blade. "I'm ready to go again." She said as she stood up shakily. Kakashi nodded as they started again. She wouldn't let Naruto down not now, not ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ One Week Ago ] [ River ]

Naruto currently yellow eyes widened. "What the hell am I going to do!" He thought as Jiraya eyes widened looking at him.

"You have a bloodline?" Jiraya questioned disbelief filling his tone, Naruto was thankful for the sudden out.

"Stop. You're about to lie. So, then its not a bloodline. Just what is going on with your eyes?" Jiraya said a mixture of curiosity and something else filling his voice. He had managed to catch Narutos lie even before he spoke.

"Why should I tell you anything? You weren't even here." Good Naruto use his grief to play against him. Jiraya's eyes immediately narrowed. "So that failed." He thought to himself.

"See kid this is what's going to happen either you trust me and I'll keep your secret or I'll bring someone who can force you to tell me what's going on." Jiraya said a now soft smile forming on his face.

"How can I trust you'll keep your word, and won't tell anyone?" Naruto said as he looked at the legendary man.

He scratched the back of his head. "I swear on my honor as a Leaf Ninja that good enough?"

Naruto shook his head. "How about this. Take me on as your apprentice teach me everything you know and I'll tell you everything. Deal?"

Jiraya grinned; he was already going to take him on as his apprentice anyways. "Deal."

Naruto leaned his head back before looking at him. The Force was telling him to trust this man, it was guiding him into believing him. The Force had never let him astray before so he would trust it still. "It all starts on a day when the villagers decided to throw fruit at me." He then proceeded to tell Jiraya mostly everything leaving out some key facts such as that he wanted to leave the Village, and that his master was currently controlling a body.

At the end of the story, Jiraya was holding his chin, his eyes closed in thought. "Okay kid. That was a fun story and all but how about telling me the actual truth?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation before grabbing Jiraya's hands. "My master did this for me when I first met him, for some reason you are Force Sensitive Jiraya. You'll be able to see more then I could at the time."

Then to Jiraya's surprise he felt everything, it was like Sage Mode times a thousand. His senses expanded to far past this world, light years away. Feeling what thousands of people felt, before he stood in front of one of the most peculiar creatures he's ever seem, looking more like a frog then anything. He looked at his own hands to see that he could see through them, he was standing in a room filled with empty chairs. The little frog thing opened its wide eyes looking at him.

"Traveled a great distance, you have?" The little frog in robes spoke.

"Where am I?" Jiraya questioned as he looked around.

"The Jedi Temple on Coruscant, yes." He smiled at Jiraya.

"Is that some kind of village?" Jiraya questioned as he sat in front of the legendary Jedi Master.

Before Yoda could talk to the man he faded away. "Interesting that was, hmm." Yoda said as he looked at where the man was.

Jiraya suddenly opened his eyes as he looked forward to see Naruto glaring at him. "Did you enjoy your little joy ride Sensei. Somehow you were able to manipulate my Force abilities to send you further. And somehow I was able to see all of it." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just what was that thing?" Jiraya asked Naruto, curiosity filling his tone. He had never seen anything like it in his lifetime.

"They don't have a specific name that we are aware of, but they're a Force Sensitive race. Some say they were one of the first species to ever use the Force. So, I take it you believe me now?" A smirk spreading across Naruto's face.

Jiraya just nodded, as he scratched the back of his head. "Where do we stand to other species out there?"

"In physical abilities we stand alone, there's not a single species that could match us in that regard. We are the only species that can use Chakra, but in any other regard well... It's like comparing ants to humans. We may be stronger than they are but they are lightyears ahead of us in technology. A single decently sized ship of theirs could end our race. If we ever want to contend with them we'll have to expand our technology." Wind blew through forest picking up leafs.

"How many can use this "Force" you've showed me?" Jiraya asked as Naruto stood up, wiping the dirt off of his clothes.

"There are thousands of Jedi, and probably at the most two or three Sith. Then you have people that just learn the Force instinctively so I don't really know. You're the only other Force Sensitive I've ever met of our race." Naruto frowned as he looked at the sky. "Let's talk about this later, i want to train and you owe me that at least."

Jiraya nodded as he stood up, dusting off his clothes. "Go check the progress your clones are making on Elemental Chakra and we'll go from there." Naruto nodded as he ran over to his clones. Only one of them had been able to cut a fourth of the way into the leafs. With the stone, they had only managed to make a small groove in them.

Jiraya was going to keep his promise to the boy, he owed him that much at least. He didn't feel any ill will from the boy towards him or the village itself. He just hated the Hokage and the villagers. "Minato if only you could see how your son turned out. You would be so proud of the man he's becoming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Current Time ] [ Training Ground 8 ]

Shikamaru was covered in sweat as four senbon hovered above the fingertips of his right hand. As he sat on a black log. Kurenai sat in front of him reading a small book.

"Question, who were the only Genjutsu masters the Leaf has had?" Kurenai asked him as she continued to read.

"The first was the Tobirama Senju a man who has created hundreds of Genjutsu. While Madara was credited with being a Genjutsu master he himself said his Genjutsu skill while still great did not compare to Tobirama's skill. The second was Mikoto Uchiha who was said to be able to ensnare over ten enemies in a blink of the eye. The third was Shisui who is credited with being the second best Genjutsu user in our villages history, and likely would have grown up to be the Hokage had he not taken his own life. Lastly we come to Itachi who is credited with being the best Genjutsu user our village has ever seen, having mastered Genjutsu by the time he was a Chunin." Shikamaru droned out as he focused on his hand.

"Correct! Next question why am I not considered a Genjutsu master?" She asked her red eyes looking at Shikamaru.

"You've never made it to the back of the forest having only been able to make it three fourths of the way. Until you manage to make it the end you'll never be considered a master." Shikamaru said as one of the needles started to slip.

"Correct! You can take a break now Shikamaru." She smiled warmly at him as she closed her book. She stood up as the needles dropped out of the air. "Now onto the next thing, Guy has put me in charge of your TaiJutsu training for now on. He'll still teach all of your conditioning but I'll handle the rest."

"Why? He's better at TaiJutsu then you are correct?" Shikamaru asked as twirled one of the senbon in the air.

"Yes he is the better TaiJutsu user but I'm better suited to help you with your TaiJutsu. The Shadow Fist style that your clan uses is very similar to my own TaiJutsu style. Trying to make as much distance and dodging so you can use your other abilities. So for today we will be working on the most important ability for a Genjutsu user, and that is dodging." She said as she pulled out a few senbon. Shikamaru was wondered just where she kept all of this equipment.

"Now why is dodging the most important aspect of Genjutsu?" She questioned putting one hand on her hip.

"Genjutsu users are often weak in straight up TaiJutsu and one hit is likely to do them in. Dodging allows you to create distance between yourself and in the hopes of escaping to hide, to better utilize your Genjutsu." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Correct! You are a smart one, aren't you?" She smiled at him briefly closing her eyes. Before a smirk spread across her face, it was a look he's never seen before from her. She seemed to be pitying him almost, why?

He barely dodged a kunai that was thrown at his shoulder. Before jumping back as more and more were being thrown at him. He heard a laugh from all around him. A kunai sliced through his cheek as something wet rubbed against his cheek. He looked over to see someone licking his cheek, he immediately broke the gasp and jumped away.

She had light brown pupil less eyes, with violet colored hair that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned ponytail similar to his own. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that goes from her neck to her ankles. In addition to this she was wearing a tan overcoat, a dark orange mini skirt, a dark blue belt and pale grey shin guards. She wore her forehead protector around her head, and was wearing a small snake fang pendant. She was currently licking a kunai and had a vicious grin on her face.

Before she could open her mouth and speak Shikamaru spoke. "I don't like you." He said glaring at her. She just laughed at him.

"Most people would love for me to get that close to them brat!" She barked out at him, her smirk widening.

But Shikamaru wasn't most people. "I could careless, you're way to troublesome. You should go mess with Naruto, I could see you two getting along." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Trying to push me on your little friend, are you?" She said as she walked closer to him twirling a kunai in her hand.

"Of course, he could handle your craziness." Kurenia jumped out of the forest standing next to the women. A frown on her face.

"I thought I told you to attack him nonstop Anko?" Kurenai said as she crossed her arms under her chest smiling at Shikamaru.

"I don't like you either anymore. This is all way to troublesome. Stupid Naruto, stupid ambition. Stupid life, fine let's get this over with." A senbon suddenly flew from Shikamarus hand flying at Anko who knocked it out of the air. She looked forward to see that he was gone.

Her eyes immediately lightened up as a huge face splitting grin formed on her face. "I like playing chase! Now remember kid... Try not to die too early kay?" She laughed like a lunatic as she jumped into the forest.

Kurenia sighed as she rubbed her hands through her hair, already hearing explosions. "Was it wrong to release Anko on him?" She thought to herself before shaking her head. "No, I believe he can handle it at the very least."

All she could hear coming from the forest was Anko's laugh. "Maybe I was wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ River ] [ Current time ]

Naruto fist was caught in Jiraya's hand as he swiped his right leg forward, only for Jiraya to block it with his forearm. Naruto jumped back as he ran forward sliding at the last second trying to take out Jiraya's legs. Who jumped up in air as Naruto smirked. Hundreds of kunai flew at Jiraya from the trees around the river. Jiraya caught one kunai out of the air and proceeded to block every single one. Five Shadow Clones jumped from the trees at him. As the original Naruto attacked him from behind. He ducked and weaved through all their attempts to hit him. Before grabbing the original Naruto by the ankle and using him as a mace, hitting all the clones with him. Before dropping him to the ground. Naruto glared before jumping up at the ground, head butting fell to the ground a moment later holding his head as he rolled on the ground.

Jiraya just laughed holding his stomach, before wiping his eye. "Idiot didn't you see the headband?"

Naruto lifted his head as a small trail of blood leaked from the center of his head. "I was hoping for the best." He sat forward rubbing his head.

Twenty clones sat in the background half of them had a leaf while the others a rock. The leaves were cut about three fourths of the way while half of the rocks were turned to dust. In the week since they started training Naruto had been taught a few Jutsu, and Jiraya was personally seeing to his TaiJutsu. He said that Narutos own TaiJutsu style was incredibly similar to the 4th Hokages. The most important aspect of the TaiJutsu style was always being faster than your opponent.

Jiraya stood in front of Naruto as he sat down in front of his clones, his eyes clouded as he thought of current events. "It's looks like we'll be going to war soon brat. I need to make sure you're strong enough to be able to survive when I'm not there."

"Hah! I won't die just yet pervert. Not until I've accomplished all my dreams. Only then can i die." Naruto laughed as he grabbed a leaf off the ground, spinning it on the top of his finger tip. Falling on his back, looking at the clouds.

"Don't get cocky brat. You may be very strong for you age but there's always someone better." Jiraya sat next to a nearby river, before pulling a small black book out of his pocket. He tossed it to Naruto, who caught it. He looked curiously at the book. "Those questions you had about your parents. I'll tell you when you get to the level I want you to be at."

Naruto instantly sat up as his eyes narrowed. "You actually knew my parents? And what the hell is the point of this book?" He saved waving it around before flipping through it.

"Of course I did! I know everyone haha." His voice suddenly turning somber as he looked at the river. "Your parents named you after that character in my stupid silly little book. They had such high hopes for you. If only you could have known them, they were truly great people. They believed that you were going to bring a great change to our world, and bring peace to it."

The weight of the book seemed to double to Naruto. This book meant that much to them that they would name him after the main character? "I know who my father is. I've known for a really long time. It wasn't hard to figure out, I mean I don't get how everyone hasn't figured it out. I look exactly like the man. But I don't want you to confirm it. Not until I earn it. Because I don't want to walk the easy path Sensei! I will bring peace to the galaxy. Because that's my Ninja way!" His words were so full of passion as he looked down at the silly book. In Jiraya's eyes he saw Minato and Kushina standing behind Naruto their hands on his shoulders.

"I hope I'll get to be there to see you accomplish that dream of yours brat. Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it ... but I don't know what ... but I believe ... that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!" [ Yes Direct Quote too good to pass up] Jiraya walked up to Naruto putting his hand on his shoulder. "I have to leave for a few days' kid. Think about what I said." Jiraya walked away from Naruto leaving him deep in thought.

A rock hit the back of his head. He turned around about to yell at the boy only for his eyes to widen. Naruto was standing up bowing to him? He stood up grinning widely at the man. "I accept that responsibility Sensei! It is the student after all who is supposed to carry on his master's legacy. But I expect you to be there when I make not only my dream come true but yours as well! That is my promise of a lifetime Sensei!" He reached his hand out to Jiraya before tightly gripping it as he smiled confidently at Jiraya. He had turned his back to his student before walking away.

Jiraya would never admit it but on that day Naruto swore he heard the man crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Hokage Tower ] [ Council Room ] [ Gravid ]

The Hokage Council Room was a large room with windows covering the entire right wall, allowing you to see the Hokage Monument. A large circle red wood table sat dead center in the room, allowing each major clan a seat, along with the Civilian Head, the Three Elders, and the Hokage. Two seats sat empty one was the Uchiha which was Sasuke's once he reached the age of eighteen and the others was the Senju's which was empty until Tsunade came back. The first one on the right of the Hokage was Shibi Aburame.

He like most members of his clan was wearing dark glasses that have a single tassel hanging from the right side of them. He has pitch black spiky hair and trimmed mustache. He wore a high collared outfit with a gourd on his back that was currently placed on the ground next to his seat. He was communicating silently with the bugs in his body. The man next to him was Choza Akimichi.

Choza is a huge man both in build and height, he has long spiky red hair with purple markings on his cheek. He's wearing a samurai outfit has a black suit with armor, it has the kanji for food on it. To finish the outfit he was wearing a rope belt, hand guards, and a hachimaki tied around his forehead. He was currently eating from a bag of chips. On his right sat the most powerful clan leader in the village, Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi has long black hair, with the pure white eyes of his clan. He was wearing a traditional loose fitting robe with a long sleeved brown haori. He was glaring at Choza his crumbs getting on his clothes. The next four after him were all talking to each other.

The first one up was Tsume the head of the Inuzuka clan. She was an incredibly beautiful lady, even though she was rough around the edges. She has long spiky messy brown hair, with slit pupils, long canine teeth, and claw like nails. She had the signature fang markings on her cheeks, as well as having markings over her eyes, and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She was wearing the standard outfit of a Leaf Ninja. Next to her was Shikaku who was doing his best to ignore her.

Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face, much like his own son he has his black hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, he had black eyes and a small trimmed black goatee. His ears much like his teammates were pierced. He wore a meshed shirt under his flat jacket, a deer skin over his shoulders and hand guards. The next two suddenly got into a heated argument, one being the head of the Sarutobi clan in Asuma and the other being Inoichi who was the head of the Yamanaka clan.

Asuma is a tall man with light brown eyes, olive skin, short spiky hair and a trimmed heard. He was wearing the traditional Leaf ninja outfit but with some changes. His sleeves were halfway rolled up, the standard flat jacket, with bandages wrapped around his arms, and a sash around his waist that has the kanji for fire on it. He has a cigarette in his mouth which Inoichi was glaring at.

Inoichi has long light blonde hair reaching halfway down his back, he also has aqua colored eyes and a strong well defined jawline. He was wearing the standard flat jacket over a black outfit, hand guards, and a red sleeveless haori. To his right sat Gravid, then Homura, Koharu, Danzo, and then the Hokage. The Hokage coughed into his hand as the room went silent.

"While Tenzo was in the capital a rogue Mist Ninja killed our Daimyo this we all know. Where we go from here is what's important. The Mist is eager to prove they are no longer weak from the civil war and Grass is eager to try to force their way into becoming one of the five great villages." Sarutobi said as he puffed on his pipe.

"Can we even trust this "Hidden Sound" as they call themselves. They ask a heavy price in the boy." Shikaku said leaning back in his chair.

"I've heard rumors that they conduct horrible experiments on their ninja is this really someone we wish to be allied with?" Asuma said tapping his cigarette against an ash tray.

"Do we even know who their leader is or how many ninja they possess, and even the quality of ninja?" Inoichi asked as he looked at the Hokage.

"They currently possess five A rank ninja and one S rank. Hidden Grass has only one A rank ninja who said to not even be deserving of that ranking. Their leader has sent me a message himself asking for peace between our countries." Sarutobi said as his hat hid his eyes.

"The leader of their hidden village is none other than Orochimaru." Danzo grunted out, the room immediately went silent before Tsume stood up slamming her fist into the table.

"Are you serious! We wish to ally ourselves with that lunatic! There's no way I will agree with this!" Tsume said angrily standing up, murmurs of agreement came from the council.

"Are you a fool?" Tsume eyes immediately narrowed on the speaker. Gravid was leaning forward his elbows on the table supporting his hands on his face. He had a bored look on his face.

"What the hell did you just say civilian!?" She barked out glaring daggers at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you took after a dog would you like it better if I spoke in a language you better understand? Bark bark bark." A smile curled onto his face as Tsumes face turned red with rage. Her foot slammed onto the table as he was about to launch herself at Gravid only to be held back by Shikaku. Gravid's grin only widened.

"I'm going to fucking kill him let me go!" Tsume yelled as he barked at her.

Then Gravid spoke the humor in his voice gone. "As I was saying before, you're a fool. In war, we can't afford to turn away powerful allies. Especially when the rest of the world is waiting eagerly to see who loses before attacking, we could potentially defeat Mist, and Grass on our own but would suffer terrible losses. With Sound on our side we can eliminate Grass quickly and force Mist to fight both of us by themselves. You're a fool for not seeing that Dog." His voice filled with sarcasm.

"I agree with Kain if we can end this war with minimal losses its way we should go even if it means working with that traitor." Hiashi said, looking around the room.

"You have developed a new weapon have you not Kain?" Homaru said as he rubbed his chin.

"Just what are these weapons you plan on creating?" Koharu asked as Homaru nodded.

Gravid smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "With the help of Master Jiraya and a few other seal masters have helped me create a new seal. Here let me show you." He pulled out a large blueprint from his back pocket and laid it out on the table. Showing a large seal that was blown up in size.

"What exactly does this seal do? And how is it even going to help?" Choza said as studied the seal, it being way out of his league though.

"It absorbs Chakra doesn't it? Much like my beetles do? But it looks different then the seals my clan use to do the same thing, what type of Chakra are you trying to gather?" Shibi said as his beetles roamed over his hand.

Gravid smirked as he poked his finger in the center of it. "This seal here is the first in its kind. It absorbs Nature Chakra, and allows it power up Chakra batteries indefinitely. Now you may be asking what I will do with these but here look at this." He pulled out more blueprints laying them out on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Tsume barked out as her eyes widened.

"This my dear is the future of warfare. I'm calling them the HID series, they are droids. For a few months we won't be able to make the battle type droids but we can create protocol droids, and construction droids." He grinned as he looked them over.

"What help will these "droids" be Kain?" The Hokage asked as he looked them over.

"They'll eliminate Ninja acting as secretaries, running shops, and some even can work as doctors. They can do any task a human can without needing to be paid and just being shut down for short periods of time. I think we should sell these to clans and civilians then put that money towards our war cost. I guarantee you it will make us not lose any money during this war. While the construction droids can build roads, buildings well anything ten times as fast as a human can. These droids will all be ready in a week. If we use them it's up to you, but I can guarantee you if we use these droids we are guaranteed to win this war. They are cheap, lifeless and infinite to make as long as we have the resources." Gravid grinned mentally as he watched the council debate about it. They were just playing further and further into his hands, they never even considered a civilian a threats those fools.

They voted on if they should use the droids or not, and it was unanimous besides Tsume's one vote against it. With that the council ended early as they left. Gravid walked out of the building in the night instantly lighting up a cigarette, he exhaled a small cloud of smoke. He was suddenly slammed into a wall and lifted up off the ground Tsume's hand on the collar of his shirt. "I knew you liked me doggy but enough to attack me after the meeting. If you wanted me, you should have just said so."

He grinned as he stroked her cheek, only for her face to turn bright red. "Remember ninja can't harm civilians; it's kind of this right we have. Unless you feel like giving me all of your property and clan assets doggy." Her fist punched a hole next to his head.

"I don't trust you fucker! Whatever you're up to I'll find out! And when i do I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug look off your face!" She yelled at him.

He waved his hand asking her lean forward so he can whisper in her ear. She glared at him but for a reason that was beyond her did it. "Do you see the civilians behind you?" She quickly glanced around them to see a large group of civilians that had gathered. They were glaring daggers at her, some even had weapons in their hands small knives and bats. "You ninja have enjoyed growing fat on my work of us civilians. That time is over; this is our village now. If you ever touch me or try to hurt me there will be a civil war that will permanently cripple this village. If you don't get what I'm saying doggy, it's that this is my village now." Her fist slammed into his face knocking him down to the ground blood leaking from his lip.

Screams of anger came from the crowd. "What the hell is she doing! How dare she touch Kain!" The crowd got louder and louder as they surrounded her. Tsume eyes widened, they looked like they were about ready to attack her.

Gravid stood up wiping the blood from his lip as he slung his arm around Tsume. "Don't worry my fair people! We are just friends, I'm perfectly fine. Now go about your days." He grinned at them as they slowly dispersed. He whispered into her ear grinning at her. "I own you now ninja, you're my little doggy now. Unless you want me to go to the Hokage to tell him you struck a civilian, and not just any civilian but their hero. I could take all of your family's money, all their Jutsu everything if I wanted little doggy you know the laws that protect us." He felt the killing intent explode off her, he was loving every moment of this.

"I promise you…I'll fucking kill you!" Tsume growled out as her claws dug into her hands, blood running down them.

He kissed her cheek, grinning from ear to ear at her. "Remember Tsume~ I own you. This village will side with me over you, the Hokage will be on my side not yours. Nighty night doggy." He laughed as he slowly walked away, pulling out another cigarette Tsume had knocked his out of his mouth.

Tsume stood there glaring at his back. She wasn't stupid she knew the laws. The second Hokage had created a law that if a ninja struck a civilian in unjust terms they could then take all their lands, their titles everything. It was a law that was put in place to protect the civilians, but he had egged her on until she hit him. She couldn't do anything to him or he would own her clan. "Motherfucker!" She kicked a hole in the wall behind her. He had her in checkmate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Training Ground 7 ] [ 9:30 PM ]

Naruto grinned as he ducked under the swipe of a sword. Tenten slashed at his chest as he blocked with a kunai. He grinned at her as he headbutted her forcing her back. With both their headbands on it didn't do much besides push her back. She growled at him and ran at him as he dodged every slash.

"Come on fight back Naruto!" She growled at him glaring at him, as she lowered her sword.

"Fine, then stop holding back to Tenten." He grinned at her as took off his weights throwing them behind him a small crater formed when they hit the ground. She took off her weights putting them on the ground next to her. Naruto put away the kunai and pulled out two familiar blades, in his hands were the two legendary Kibas. He twirled them around in his hands as he took the stance of Niman.

 _"Niman the ultimate form of the lightsaber. I shall teach you it, with your abilities in the force you will be unstoppable." An old woman's voice echoed around him._

His eyes widened as he heard the voice as he barely blocked Tenten's slash in time. His head started to hurt like crazy. Blood dripped from his nose.

 _"You were always stronger than I was. I hated you for it, I could never escape your shadow. Even now in my last moments I'm stuck living in it. I just wished to live in the light for a little bit. Was that too much to ask?" A metallic voice gasped out.  
_  
The voice got louder as Tenten moved faster as he was blocking her strikes at the very last second. His head felt like it was splitting in half.

"What the hell is going on!" He thought.

 _"You are the love of my life. I don't regret following you. Not ever, even when I betrayed you. Even in my darkest moments, even when we lost our little boy. I've never regretted following you my love." A voice full of warmth echoed through his mind_.

Tenten blade sliced across Naruto chest as he fell back on the ground blood pouring from his chest. Her eyes immediately widened, as she dropped her sword. He started screaming in pain as he held his head. Tenten immediately ran to his side shaking him, worry etched on her face. "Naruto what's wrong!?" She put her hands on his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

 _"You are the greatest leader we could have asked for. None could have led us better, the blood on your hands let me bear it. Let me shoulder the weight of the atrocities you have committed. It is my duty as your general." Another woman's voice cried out to him.  
_  
"My head! Who am I!?" He grabbed Tenten by the shoulders screaming in her face. "Who am I!?" Her arms wrapped around his chest pulling him against as he screamed into her neck. "Who am I?" He whispered. He held her so tight it hurt her, but she never complained she could held him through the pain.

 _"You will go to the Republic and destroy it. You will wage a war against them while they are still weak and finish the job. Then you will bend your knee to me." An old man's voice full of power ripped through him._

Tenten held him as he cried into her neck. She rubbed his head as his blood stained her shirt. "It's okay, Naruto it's okay. Just breathe okay?" Then Naruto saw something a vision of the past, a memory.  
 _  
A man face in a large black cloak that hid his face stood over a women who laid in a hospital bed, her features were clouded but it was slowly coming visible. A droid handed a baby to the couple tears ran down her face as her face was revealed to him. It was... It was Bastila Shan. Why?_

 _She held the baby so tightly as blue eyes looked back her curiously, the baby had a small patch of blonde hair. "Hey little guy. Looks like we finally get to meet. I'm your new mom. And this is your new dad." She handed the boy to the man, as his hood fell back._

 _Dirty blonde hair reached his shoulders with bright blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line with a scar across his lips. This... This was Revan?"_

"Hey little guy. Oh, you haven't heard your name yet have you? It's a great one, the Force wanted you to have it. And we liked it. My dear Naruto." Then the vision faded away.

"Who am I?" Naruto questioned as his mind went blank. He suddenly stood up as Tenten fell on her butt. Her eyes full of worry as he turned and started running away.

"Naruto! Stop you're hurt!" She ran after him.

They were close, close to that spot. He ran to just above the ship, near where the school was being built. He kneeled down rubbing his hand on the ground before pulling up metal handle as a hole in the ground opened up. Naruto jumped into it. He ran into the ship before going through the medical room throwing everything on the ground. Before seeing a locked compartment, he coated his hand in wind Chakra and cut the door off. It was full of papers, and a small black book. He quickly read through them.

Tenten's eyes widened as she slowly walked through the ship. "What the hell is this thing?" She walked deeper into it as she heard laughing. She walked into a small room to see Naruto sitting on the ground laughing holding a piece paper, he held his face in his hands.

"Naruto?" His eyes suddenly looked at her one a crimson color with a slit pupil and the other a sulfuric yellow. She gasped as she looked at them, he tossed her a piece of paper. She caught it looking down at it, she couldn't understand a single word.

"That paper says that Naruto Uzumaki is dead. That the day I first came here they combined my DNA with other great force users. Half of my DNA is the son of Revan's child. Only half of the original me still exists, I'm just a lab experiment." He chuckled bitterly.

"I always knew it was too good. I find this man and he gives me all this power just because? No, he was creating me, molding me into this perfect body for him. I wonder if anyone actually cares about me? I wonder if he's just controlling you like he's controlling me? Huh Tenten did you hear me! Did he do it you to, you talentless reject who just clung to my coattails!" He said slamming his fist into the counter.

"What did you and Shikamaru laugh because I actually believed you to be my friends when Gravid just put you up to it! Is this some kind of big joke between all of you! Oh poor little freak doesn't even realize he's a fake! Hell, I bet you never even cared about me in the first place neither of you!" He stood up yelling her face only be punched across the face, blood flowing from his mouth.

Tears hung in the corner of her eyes, a frown on her face. "Whatever going on, I don't full get it. But you're right Naruto Uzumaki is dead." She lifted him up by his shirt putting his face inches from hers.

"The Naruto I know would never blame his problems on someone else! He would never insult someone else to make himself feel big!" Her fist struck across his face. "He would never doubt the friendship between him and Shika!" She fell to her knees in front of him tears flowing down her face. As she hit his chest over and over softly.

"Tenten." Naruto said quietly his eyes soften.

"Naruto would never think anyone was using him least of all his friends! Especially all we've been through you fucking asshole! Master Jiraya, Sensei, Guy, Shikamaru and... and me we all love you, you stupid idiot!" She lifted her face tears running down them, her eyes puffy. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as she hit his chest, crying into it.

"I hate you! I hate you so much... why can't just I hate you." Her eyes opened. "I can't do this without you Naruto. I just can't I need you to be there to push me. You've been my best friend since my mom died. You were there for me when no one else was."

As she sobbed, she collapsed against her, feeling too weak to even hit him. And so, he held her, as his world shattered around him. Holding the crying girl who didn't understand what was going on. But who cared about him more than he expected. "Maybe I'm not Naruto, but I refuse to let my friends down. I have dreams too big to let fail! I won't stop until all my dreams happen, Believe it!" He grinned at her she buried her face into his chest, away from his healing cut.

"You sound like an idiot." His face fell as she laughed in his chest. "Good." She grinned at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Groaning at the blood-stained shirt. "Now that you're back to being an idiot, you can tell me what the hell is going on kay? Oh and if you ever, and I mean ever! Make me cry again I'll cut off your balls got it?" She grinned sweetly at him as he rapidly nodded his head.

She then sat down in front of him holding her knees. Naruto smiled softly at her. "Well it goes like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, Tenten will be mainly trained by one Mr. Kakashi. Who she will be sorta apprenticed to for a bit.

Yes, Jiraya is Force Sensitive and the reasons why will be explained in a while if you can guess then you're just a winner haha. Could you imagine remeeting your godson and then he tells you this big story about space and this mystical power? There is no way you would believe him, the only way to get him to believe him was to show him.

Hahaha Shikamaru being trained by Anko is just hilarious to me, I've also never seen that before it's just such a great matching. Shikamaru takes a few steps forward in Genjutsu.

Jiraya bonds with Naruto as he imparts his hopes and dreams to him, thus officially taking him as his apprentice. Jiraya cares about Naruto probably more than anyone else in his life. Yes Naruto knows who his father is he has seen a picture of the 4th Hokage and put the pieces together. He just doesn't want to officially know until earns it.

Droids! Droids! Yes, droids are coming into play, the battle droids will take a while and these are of my own design I hope you like them as much as I do.

Gravid has complete control over Tsume with that little law in place and him having witnesses she's screwed. She can't do anything to him or else he gains control of her clan. It's an unprecedented event in the village, but Gravid was subtly raising her aggression levels to him before she snapped. Gravid has the civilians completely wrapped around his finger and is slowly becoming the most powerful man in the village. It's just so easy for him the ninja would never, ever expect a civilian to try and take over the village.

Ah so the secret person is revealed Revan whose memories Naruto sees every single night. The reason for this will be explained slowly. Revan is just easily the best character in the series that I could not help but make him a huge part in this story.

The reason Naruto reacted the way he did was because he felt like he didn't even know who he was anymore. I mean could you imagine finding out that half of your DNA was changed? That you were technically a different person? He then takes it out on Tenten who immediately puts him in his place, and then gets so frustrated she cries. In Tenten's mind Naruto is her best friend and the only person who truly understands her. He's even her rival, a lot of her world revolves around this one person. Then when he tore into her she couldn't handle it. And so, Naruto trust has been broken permanently with Gravid having found out about his plans.

Now on why those plans would be out, it's because Gravid is extremely arrogant. He believes he has Naruto perfectly manipulated into believing whatever he wants and would never lie to him. Now Naruto isn't stupid he isn't going to immediately turn on Gravid for a handful of reasons such as that Naruto has no idea how to fly a ship. They will both just use each other while Gravid believing he still has complete control of Naruto.

Once again thank you for reading, and thanks to Draco Kamikaze as always.


End file.
